Hold Me Down
by Marvel'sWhovian
Summary: Klary Cedrics was a introverted young woman visiting the UK for the first time. On a visit the Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff, she ends up transported to the Whoniverse, set to jump throughout the Doctor's timeline. She must overcome her fears and learn to trust as she travels throughout the universe and even experience romance along the way.(9-12/ some Old Who)
1. You're Real?

_30/04/2017_

 _HELLO ALL! I want to say thanks for sticking with me during the time I hadn't published a thing. To be honest, I'd fallen a bit out of love with Doctor Who and it definitely affected my writing. I just couldn't get into it. I knew the reason why, which will be the same reason for my OC, but that's something for later._

 _I've been playing with the idea of the well known fan trapped in the Whoniverse theme for a while. I've always enjoyed reading them, and wanted to try my hand at it. There's so many good ones out there, and while the premise is the same, we all come up with very different ways of creating our stories. Hopefully you all enjoy the story and feel free to let me know what you think._

 _Also, while Her Secrets is on hiatus, I'm hoping to finish it at some point within the next few months, depending on the time I have. With that said, onto the story. And welcoming to the stage, Klary Cedrics! (I only own Klary)._

* * *

Klary excitedly left the taxi and looked up at the building before her. It had been a week since she'd arrived in the UK, three days since her arrival to Wales and she had finally made it to Cardiff. Klary'd always wanted to visit, mainly because it was the home of her favourite television show.

After closing the door, Klary walked up to the well known building and stepped inside. The entrance was littered with people, some looked around, others waited for the next tour to start, and some just milled about. Memorabilia from the show and press events were all over, with Klary's favourite being the creepy look-a-like of Eleven.

Once she'd bought her ticket, Klary went around and looked at the rest of the front exhibition until the tour started. While she knew most of the exhibits were in the back, she enjoyed seeing a Node, and a LEGO Dalek that must have taken ages to build. Klary even placed her hand in the plastered mould of David Tennant's, her first and favourite Doctor.

As she read some of the information, an employee announced that the tour would start within the next five minutes. Not wanting to be last, Klary moved to the queue and managed to get a good spot. Since they had a bit of time, she examined the Gallifreyan garb that surrounded the room. When she had looked around the room, she brought her attention to the screen in the front. Until the tour actually started, Klary resigned herself in reading the information they showed on the television at the front.

Finally, after forever at least in Klary's mind, everyone was ushered into a room. A woman in red robe, Klary didn't want to say Gallifreyan because it wasn't, greeted them and handed out a tag to wear. As she went on with her speech, the large screen opened down the middle and revealed a replica of the underside of the infamous TARDIS console. The group walked in and television on the wall turned on to reveal Twelve. Klary chuckled at it all but dud her best to suspend her disbelief. She had spent so long wanting the Doctor to be real and she didn't want to ruin anything for herself.

The group continued on after being told they had to find three crystals. As they moved from the Dalek room and to the one with Weeping Angels. While everyone else tried to find the crystal, Klary began to lag behind. While she knew there wasn't much to look at, she wondered if there would be a clue somewhere. As she continued on, Klary saw a fluid golden light in the far corner. No one else seemed to notice and although she knew better, Klary went to investigate anyway. When she was close enough, Klary reached out and no one saw her vanish. The gold light and Klary Cedrics were gone.

* * *

Klary stumbled as she reappeared, a massive headache starting up. Disoriented, she wondered why she was soaked and upon glancing around, Klary found that she was in a submarine, She couldn't figure out how she'd gotten there, especially since she had been in Cardiff only moments before. Before she could say a thing though, a man grabbed onto her and began to ask her questions. Scared out of her mind, Klary remained silent and frustrated the man moved to a comm system and said something about a doctor. Within moments, the terrified woman found herself engulfed in arms and her face buried in a tweed jacket.

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing. She appeared out of nowhere. I had the mind to shoot her. One more person to take up the oxygen we barely have."

"You'll have a worse enemy than Skaldak if you lay a hand on her," the man said before he moved Klary back a bit to examine her. "Are you all right?" His brows furrowed when she remained silent and just stared at him with wide eyes. "Klary, love, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Doctor, she's in shock. Can we go back to the cabin? She needs to sit and there were seats." The man in the hat nodded and the seven of them left the control room.

Klary remained silent as she tried to understand how she was on a submarine with Clara and the Doctor. She was supposed to be in Wales, not wherever the hell she was. A part of her figured she'd fainted at the venue, she hadn't eaten in a few days, and this was all a figment of her imagination. She knew what episode she was dreaming of, although she couldn't think why. The last episode she'd watched was Smile, with Twelve and Bill, but she had hoped it would be like her other dreams where she was with Ten.

Klary was brought from her thoughts by the Doctor sitting her down in a damp chair. She watched him as he moved away, and continued to speak to the others in the room. Klary listened and tried to distinguish if there were any differences between what she remembered and what was said, but found none. With a reluctant sigh, she decided to go along with the dream until she finally woke up, no matter how silly it seemed.

"Like with the cattle prod thing?"

"Like that cattle prod thing. Bit of a design flaw. To be honest, I've always wondered why they never sorted it. Oh, look, you've got me telling you about them and I said there wasn't time!"

"Is he that dangerous?"

There was a moment of tense silence before the Doctor finally answered Clara's question. "This one is."

Everyone took in a breath, although the man who stood beside who Klary assumed was the Captain seemed to be unimpressed. The older man, had sat down and put on headphones. Klary couldn't help but be amused by him. It wasn't everyday someone ignored an important talk by listening to music. Then again, Klary herself, had begun to tune them out. She found the conversation dull, and the man, most likely second in command, to be a warmonger. If what she remembered was correct, he wanted to kick off the Cold War. In an odd way, she felt he kind of deserved what came to him in the end especially since it was a nothing more than her mind making things excited.

"Correction. A big green man from Mars." The moment she heard the older man say that, Klary couldn't help but burst into giggles. It was honestly one of her favourite lines in the show, mainly because people always thought Martians were green.

"I don't appreciate your levity, Professor," the other said. Although he was obviously offended, the Captain seemed to be amused and even managed to chuckle a bit. The Professor made a comment of not being surprised and even went on the say that maybe the Doctor was telling the truth. "The truth?"

"Yes, a revolutionary concept, I know." Klary continued to giggle and was sure the man enjoyed the reaction. The Doctor and Clara seemed amused as well, although she did furrow my brows when the began to whisper between themselves.

"The man paced the room and agitation rolled off him in waves. "It's essential we inform Moscow of what we have found."

"Oh, the radio's out of action, in case you hadn't noticed, Stepashin."

Once that was said, Klary blocked out the conversation again. She spent the time staring at Clara, It was odd that this was what her mind came up with. Klary enjoyed watching Clara and appreciated her as a companion, but after they showed WHY she was the Impossible Girl, Klary had grown bored. She felt as if they should have brought on a new companion and not make it all about her bossing the Doctor around. She knew by this time, she was still a mystery to the Doctor, so she wasn't too bad, but Klary hoped her mind would have pity and wake her up. All she wanted to do was lie in the grass and watch the stars pass by.

"Klary, is everything okay?" The girl in question blinked, surprised that her name was called. She saw Clara watching her, worry evident in her eyes. Klary quickly nodded and brought her eyes to the floor and pretended to find it incredibly interesting. She heard Stepashin be dismissed and decided to actually listen to what was being said. It was slightly difficult since there was a loud but slightly muffled beeping that came from the Professor.

"All we needed to do was let Skaldak go and he'd have forgotten us But you attacked him, you declared war. 'Harm one of us and you harm us all'. That's the ancient Martian code." The Doctor stopped and finally seemed to hear the noise. "You hear that? Skaldak has sent out a distress call. He will bring down the fires of hell just for laying a glove on him."

"Unless you talk to it?"

"I'm the only one who can." The two men continued to go back and forth. To be honest, it felt more like a pissing match than anything. The two women shared a glance before she finally interrupted them.

Clara loudly cleared her throat which caused both men to look at her. "Well, there really is only one choice, isn't there? I don't smell of anything... to my knowledge."

"You? No! No! No way! You're not going in there alone, Clara. Absolutely not! No, no, never."

"Would you rather it be Klary?" The Doctor started to say something but immediately stopped and conceded. Klary knew Clara went in, but she couldn't understand why he would rather Clara go in. Klary didn't think she was that special and this was a dream, so she wouldn't have been hurt. It would have made sense for her to go, right? "Exactly. I'm going in."

Once Clara had been fitted with a headset and lights, she was sent into the torpedo room. Everyone in the cabin watched as Clara made her way through. With the Captain's permission, the Doctor began to walk Clara through everything. Klary watched in awe as he worked; Eleven had never been a favourite... well she hadn't realised how much she liked him until he'd regenerated. As she watched him try to save everyone, Klary couldn't help but realise how great he was. She remembered watching the Pandorica episode and loving the speech, he was good at those, epic speeches. Seeing it in person, Klary was quite enthralled, although that changed to worry when the Captain pointed his gun at the Doctor's head.

They young woman was quite suddenly pulled from her thoughts when the Doctor grabbed onto her hand and dragged her out of the cabin. Klary was glad she'd forgone the heels she'd bought a few days earlier for the combat boots as she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep up. As they ran, the Doctor's calls for his companion grew frantic. When he finally found her, he lifted her up from the floor, pulled her through the door and began to check her over. Clara seemed to be all right, at least physically. She kept asking if she did good, as if the Doctor was testing her. Although he denied that it was, he relented and told her that she did good before he pushed her into Klary's arms. She gave the brunette a small smile and pat on the shoulder before she went to lean against the wall.

"Doctor. The signal, it stopped."

"Skaldak got no answer from his Martian brothers. Now he's given up hope." The Doctor walked to the other opening and pushed his hair back, not that it did anything.

"Hope of what?"

"Being rescued. He thinks he's been abandoned." The Time Lord paused at the entrance and turned to face those in the passageway. His eyes were serious, with the weight of the situation heavily in them. "He's got nothing left to lose."

The sub soon shook and the force threw almost everyone in the passageway onto the floor. Luckily for Klary, she was fine, albeit a bit shaken. "But what can he do, stuck down here with the rest of us? How bad can it be?"

The Doctor grabbed onto Klary's hand and began to rub circles in an attempt to calm himself. She noticed he seemed to need it so she left her hand in his and hoped it helped, although it didn't help when he whirled around to speak to the Captain. "This sub's stuffed with nuclear missiles, Zhukov. It's fat with them. What do you think Skaldak's going to do when he finds that out? How bad can it be? How _bad_ can it be? It couldn't be any worse." The submarine was rocked again although this time it seemed as if rocks had hit it. Not a moment later, water began to rush in from a hatch. It didn't take long for it to be closed, but the water had risen a bit. "Okay. Spoke too soon."

Zhukov grunted and then led the way back to the control room. The men inside instantly turned to their commander. "Comrades, you know or situation. The reactor is drowned. We are totally reliant on battery power and our air is running out. Rescue is unlikely. But we still have a mission to fulfil. If the Doctor is right, then we are all that stands between this creature and the destruction of the world. Control of one missile is all he needs. We are expendable, comrades. Our world is not. I know I can rely on every one of you to do his duty without fail. That is all."

Klary sighed, feeling sorry for the men. While they had signed up to be soldiers, the knowledge that they were expendable must have weighed heavily on their minds. It must be horrible for them all. Klary barely heard the conversation between Clara and the Doctor as the later typed away on the computer. She didn't remember much of it, but she knew he was telling her that the world she knew would vanish if Skaldak managed to start the Cold War.

When she looked around, she found that the crew was armed with rifles. She heard when the Doctor asked how many were left on the ship and when he received his answer. Klary couldn't help but shudder when they asked about Stepashin; she remembered that by this point in the episode, he was dead, ripped open by the Ice Warrior. The moment the Doctor said that they would split up, Klary's grip on his hand tightened. She remembered that things would be fine in the end, and hoped so, as it was a dream, but there was the oddest feeling that maybe it wasn't and that her life was actually in danger.

"Is it true you've never seen one outside its shell suit?"

"'Shell suit'?" Clara nodded. "Clara! For an Ice Warrior to leave its armour is the gravest dishonour. Skaldak is desperate. He is deadly. And we have got to find him."

"Will this help?" The three looked over to see that the Professor had the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The Doctor grabbed it enthusiastically. "It was on the floor with this," It man replied after the Doctor asked if he'd saved it. The thing it was on the floor with was a Barbie doll. Klary's eyes watered as she tried to still her laughter as the alien kissed it. She had always found it weird in the show, but right then, it was hilarious.

"Ah, Professor, I could kiss you!"

"If you insist."

"Later, if the wife's all right with it." Klary did a double take at his words. Wife? Last she checked River most likely wouldn't have cared, and the wedding didn't actually seem to have been real. As she thought hard, Klary missed the silent exchange between the Doctor and Professor.

The four walked into a compartment and the Doctor dragged Klary off with him as he went to look over things. Since he needed both hands, she stood beside him and watched. It wasn't too bad, Klary found herself interested, although it was more so due to the history of it all. She was such a history buff and to see the workings of a Soviet submarine was something she'd be crazy to pass up. She grimaced as he set off an alarm after flipping some switch. He quickly apologised and after a bit of fumbling, he managed to turn it off. After a few more moments, he managed to get a hatch open. The Doctor stuck his head through, and looked around. Klary, the Professor, and Clara jumped though when there was an echoing and very menacing growl. When Clara asked what it was though, he just responded with it being pressure. Klary didn't believe it one bit, but she figured the others knew better as well and wanted to think it was that.

It was a while of Clara and the Professor speaking, but soon a growl followed by screams rang through the sub. The four quickly took off in the direction and when they reached, Klary blanched and buried her face into the back of the Doctor's jacket. In front of them, a hand and arm stood up from the body of a dead crew member. It seemed so real, and that honestly scared her to death. Klary wanted this to be a dream, but the emotions she felt, they were too real and there was no way her mind would have been able to come up with something like it, even with her watching the show.

"Good God!. Torn apart. It's a monster, a savage."

"No, Professor. Not savage. Forensic. Well, he's dismantled them. Skaldak's learning. Learning all about you. Your strengths. Your weaknesses. Come on." The Doctor started to run off but was jerked back as Klary had a steel grip on him. "Klary, love, you have to let go of my jacket. We need to move forward." The girl shook her head. She was trembling, terrified. He hadn't seen her in such a state in a very long time. "Love, what is it? What's wrong?"

Klary just stared at him before she moved her hand to his chest. She could feel the strong thumps of his heart. Hesitantly, Klary moved her hand to the right side of his chest. Her eyes widened as she felt it through his clothes. How could that be? She didn't understand at all. "You're real?" She whispered. It was only audible to his ears but it all made sense to him then. He didn't know why he hadn't realised it before, but he knew.

"I am. Is this your first trip?"

"Trip?"

"Klary, I promise I'll explain later. Right now, I have to get you off this submarine"

"Why me?"

"Because you matter more than anything else in the universe." Klary stared at him wide-eyed and even more confused than before. She couldn't understand exactly how she was more important than anything else. In all honesty, she had begun to think it was because she had somehow found her way to his universe. The Doctor took her silence as her agreeing and pulled her along the passageway. When they reached a certain point, the Doctor gently moved Klary towards Clara. "Stay here." The brunette nodded and made her affirmative known. "Stay here, don't argue."

"I'm not."

"Right! Good. Look after Klary, too. Knowing her she'll probably end up coming after me. Can't have her getting hurt." Clara nodded and with that, the Doctor took off up the ladder.

Klary let out a sigh and sat down against the wall. She knew what was going to happen, and while she didn't want anything to happen to Clara, Klary felt as if she couldn't interfere. Clara was the one that would get Skaldak to show some mercy. Instead, she listened as the Professor and Clara spoke. As she listened, Klary realised that she liked the old professor. He was funny and light-hearted, something people needed at such a time.

Klary's head snapped up when she heard the Professor yell for something, Skaldak, to let Clara go. She hadn't thought this part would happen so suddenly, but Klary couldn't help but jump as shots rang out. She looked up and saw that Clara had been released and Skaldak was nowhere to be seen. The Professor began to speak, but mid-sentence, Skaldak took hold of his head. Just as he did that, the Doctor ran up.

"No, please don't hurt him. Please!"

"You attacked me. Martian law decrees that the people of this planet are forfeit. I now have the information I require. It will take only one missile to begin the process. To end this Cold War."

"Grand Marshal, there is no need for this. Listen to me," the Doctor pled.

"My distress call has not been answered. It will never be answered. My people are dead. They are dust. There is nothing left for me except my revenge."

"There is something left for you, Skaldak. Mercy."

"Mercy?"

Klary watched as Zhukov stepped forward. He cocked his rifle and aimed as he did so. "You must wear that armour for a reason, my friend. Let's see, shall we?" The Doctor instantly tried to stop him; the challenge would only make things worse. "I will do whatever it takes to defend my world, Doctor."

"Yes, great, fine, good. But we are getting somewhere here. We are... We are negotiating. Jaw-jaw not war-war." The Professor obviously realised who he had quoted and the Doctor confirmed it.

"Very well. We'll negotiate, but from a position of strength." Zhukov and his man aimed their rifle at the Ice Warrior again.

"Excellent tactical thinking. Congratulations, Captain," Skaldak said. Klary found it odd that he did so, but Zhukov seemed to accept it, although Skaldak soon continued on."Unfortunately, your position is not, perhaps, as strong as you might hope."

What do you mean?" Just as the Doctor asked that, Skaldak's armour entered the corridor, having broken free of its chains. As it came to a stop, the Ice Warrior released the professor and slithered back into his suit. "He summoned the armour." When Clara asked how it was possible, The Doctor easily replied that he had sonic tech. Suddenly, one of the crew began to fire off at the Ice Warrior. Although the Doctor tried to stop him, it was too late.

"My world is dead! But now there will be a second red planet. Red with the blood of humanity."As the Doctor went after Skaldak, the Martian stopped in the control room and plugged himself into the computer. A moment later, the launch key locks turned. The Doctor kept trying to stop him, but there was little to nothing that seemed to stop him.

"He's arming the warheads."

"Where's the honour in condemning billions of innocents to death? Five thousand years ago, Mars was the centre of a vast empire, the jewel of this solar system. The people of Earth had only just begun to leave their caves. Five thousand years isn't such a long time. They're still frightened children. Still primitive. Who are you to judge them?"

Skaldak unplugged himself from the computer. "I am Skaldak. This planet is forfeit to Martian law."

"Then teach them. Teach them, Grand Marshal, show them another way. Show them there is honour in mercy. Is this how you want history to remember you? Grand Marshal Skaldak, Destroyer of Earth. Because that's what you'll be if you send those missiles. Not a soldier. A murderer. Five billion lives extinguished. No chance for goodbyes. A world! A world snuffed out like a candle flame! All right. All right, Skaldak. You leave me no choice. I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak. I know a thing or two about sonic technology myself." The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver aimed at the Ice Warrior.

"A threat? You threaten me, Doctor?"

"No. No, not you, all of us. I will blow this sub up before you can even reach that button, Grand Marshal, blow us all to oblivion."

"You would sacrifice yourself?"

"In a heartbeat." Klary's heart began to race as he held the sonic up and the light turned red. She tried to keep in mind that things turned out well in the end, but the eminent death still frightened her. Unknowingly, Klary moved closer to the Doctor. She had latched onto the back of his jacket, something she knew he'd noticed but probably ignored.

"Even your woman?" She saw the Doctor nod, firmly and resolute in his decision. He didn't want Klary to die, but he hoped she would be all right. She had to be. "Mutually assured destruction." The Doctor gently removed Klary's hand and moved closer to Skaldak as the warrior had his finger on the button. He told the soldier to look him in the eyes, to look at him face to face. Without warning, the helmet tilted back and revealed the lizard under it. Skaldak was an ugly thing, with creepy red eyes, razor teeth, and an oddly shaped head with a horseshoe like ridge atop it. Klary knew she'd probably have nightmares for days thanks to his visage. "Which of us shall blink first?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before Clara stepped forward. "Why did you hesitate? Back there, in the dark? You were going to kill this man, remember?" She motioned to the Professor. "I begged you not to, and you listened. Why show compassion then, Skaldak, and not now? The Doctor's right. Billions will die. Mothers, sons, fathers, daughters. Remember that last battle, Skaldak? Your daughter. You sang the songs..."

"Of the Red Snows." Suddenly the submarine shifted. Those who remained wondered what was happening, but Skaldak knew. "My people live. They have come for me." The Captain excitedly called that they were rising while the Professor called out the depth. As the Doctor told the Ice Warrior that his people had saved them, the reply was nothing nice. "Saved me, not you."

"Just go, Skaldak, please. Please, go in peace." With that, Skaldak teleported away. Clara excitedly said that they had done it, but the Doctor was quick to burst that bubble as he activated the sonic. "It's still armed. A single pulse from that ship. I'll destroy us if I have to." He stopped and turned to face Klary. His expression was pained and desperate. She didn't understand why, but she knew he needed some comfort so she grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'll destroy us if I have to. Show mercy. Skaldak. Come on. Show mercy." Clara had begun to sing Hungry Like the Wolf in hopes of calming her nerves. Klary kept her hand in the Doctor's and watched the controls. She hoped nothing had changed as she wasn't ready to die. Finally after a long moment, the trigger disarmed and the silo closed. With that done, the Doctor turned off his sonic screwdriver. "Now we're safe."

Happily, Clara hugged both the Doctor and Klary, although the former was quick to pull Clara away and envelope Klary into his arms. He'd never been so scared in his life. No, that was a lie. He had been, but those times Klary had known what she was doing, she had helped and defended herself and their companions. This Klary was still new to everything. Clara cleared her throat, instantly causing the Doctor to release the young woman. "Saved the world, then."

"Yeah."

"That's what we do."

"Yeah." With that, the Doctor, Clara, Captain, and Klary made their way to the conning tower. It was a bit tight with four people, but they managed well enough, with the Doctor having Klary flush against him. Her face was warm the entire time as she couldn't understand why he'd always want physical contact with her. He wasn't HER Doctor, but she knew they were all the same man, just a different casing and mannerisms... so in some odd way, she knew he was HER Doctor.

"The TARDIS! Where's the TARDIS? You never explained."

Klary began to laugh, much to the Doctor's chagrin. "Oh hush you," he said as he kissed the side of her head, and action that caused her to freeze and her laughter to cut short as she stared ahead in shock. "As for the TARDIS, don't worry about that."

"Stop saying that. Where is it?"

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't to know, was I?"

"Know what?"

"I've been tinkering, breaking her in. I'm allowed."

"What did you do?" He seemed to realise that Clara wasn't going to stop asking so he finally told her that he had reset the HADS. Unfortunate for him, Clara didn't hear a thing so he had to repeat himself. "What's that?"

"The HADS. The Hostile Action Displacement System. If the TARDIS comes under attack, gunfire, time winds, the sea, it... relocates." Clara rolled her eyes at him. "Haven't used it in donkey's years. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Well never mind, it's bound to turn up somewhere." He finally noticed Klary's silence and gently nuzzled her. "You know where she is, don't you? Klary remained silent as his sonic began to whir. "See, right on que. Brilliant."

"The TARDIS is at the pole."

"Not far, then."

"The South Pole." Clara let out an unhappy breath as the Doctor turned to the Captain. "Can we have a lift?" The man barked out a laugh, which the Doctor mimicked in irritation before the four went below deck.

A few hours later, the trio were back in the Tardis, mainly thanks to the Doctor having done something to make the trip a bit speedier. Clara had gone off to change her clothes, having had enough of the wet ones she wore. Klary on the other hand had questions. By this point in his timeline, he should be married to River, so she wanted to know why he had kissed her. While that question was at the forefront of her mind, Klary knew she had a more important question to ask. "Doctor, you said you'd explain what was going on, how this was real. We have the time, now."

The man nodded and then sat on the stairs. He patted the spot beside him and Klary took the hint. "I don't know why, but you were brought to this universe from your own. You told me there was a golden light and then you appeared. I'd done some test, a long time ago, it was huon particles that transported you here."

"Wait? I told you? But this is the first time I've seen you."

"This was your first trip? Blimey. I knew you were young, but this... you're fresh. Look at you, my brilliant Klary."

"Please, what else is there? Can I ever go back to my universe?"

"You travel throughout my timeline. I don't know why, but I'm extremely grateful for it. You're a shinning light in my life, the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Can I go home, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, Klary. Whatever reason you were brought her, your world, it's gone."

"Gone? My whole life? My family and friends? Hell, do I even exist here?"

"I'm so very sorry. I wish there was more I could do. But, you do exist here. For as long as I can remember, there's always been a Klary Cedrics. YOU have always been here."

"I've never- Doctor, why does my head..." Kary looked down at her hands to see that they had taken on a golden hue. "My hands! Doctor, what's going on?"

"Don't worry. You're just going somewhere else in my timeline. You'll end up with another version of me."

"I- I don't understand."

"Klary, my dear, trust me, please. You'll be all right." Klary nodded and let him kiss her forehead. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

 _All right! That was one hell of a chapter. It took me all day to write because I get distracted very easily. I'm honestly not sure what my update schedule will be for this story so I'm just going to play it by ear and update whenever I finish a chapter. I hope you've liked the first chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think and if you want me to do do any episodes in particular. I know the next few, but I'm open to doing any, just not the end of companions and regenerations at the moment. I have specific times for those._

 _Also, if anyone wants to make a cover for me, please PM me. I have a specific look for Klary, which will be put in the next chapter at some point. With that said, that's all for my A/N. Leave a review as I love to hear your thoughts._

 _-MW_


	2. Night Terrors

_**13/05/2017**_

 _ **Hello there. So, thanks to work, I'm pretty drained on the daily so I apologise there's been a wait for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it and welcome all reviews. With that said, I'll leave a longer A/N at the bottom but until then, enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

When Klary finally landed, she ended up flat on her back. Her head throbbed something fierce and thanks to hitting the floor, her back ached. As she got to her feet, she heard the sound of someone running towards the room she was in... the console room. Finally up, she held onto the beams and looked towards the direction of the footsteps. A moment later, Eleven ran into the room. The moment he saw her and the Doctor instantly scooped her into his arms. Klary almost instantly moved out of his arms, which caused the Doctor to frown, not that she noticed. Either way, he moved her to the stairs and sat her down.

"Where were you?"

"With you. The future." The Doctor nodded and then asked what jump she was on. At her confused expression, he elaborated. "This is my second time seeing you. Is it true though, that I can't go home?"

"Klary..."

"Just tell me. Please."

"I'm sorry. But this universe becomes your home. The TARDIS is home."

"Why me, though?" As the Doctor began to speak, Klary interrupted him. "Don't answer that. Does it get easier?" The young woman clutched her head and grimaced. "I've had the worse headaches." After the Doctor replied that it got better, he searched his pockets and pulled out a vial with a greenish liquid. Before he could go off about what it was, Klary took it from his hand and downed it. Almost immediately she began to feel the pressure in her head leave. "Who are you travelling with?"

"The Ponds. They're asleep right now. How about we do something?"

"What, you and me?" He nodded vigorously. "But why?"

"We're both awake, Klary. It'll be fun. I promise nothing dangerous." Klary couldn't say no, especially when he looked so excited. With a not so reluctant sigh, she agreed to the trip, but made sure to emphasise that they were to go somewhere without danger.

A few minutes later, the pair stood outside the TARDIS atop a grassy hill. The Doctor took Klary's hand and began to lead her down it. The walk wasn't too bad, with Klary slipping twice, but when they reached the bottom, the young woman was awestruck. Before them stood a beautiful pink lake, with flora of all colours littered about. The water wasn't just pink though, it seemed to vary in shades and little orange birds sat atop it, leisurely swimming through. The best part, was that there were no other people around.

Klary and the Doctor sat on the side, with Klary listening as he prattled on about the planet. He had been before, and had wanted to bring her... had been told he'd brought her. She couldn't help but feel some happiness that he had. She loved it there and convinced him that they should stay longer, even though he was sure the Ponds had woken. The Doctor gave a very half-hearted argument before settling back down. He would do anything to make her happy. Especially when Klary had so much pain to see.

Finally, once the sun had set and the rays no longer cast mesmerising shadows, Klary finally let the Doctor lead her back. The trek up the hill had exhausted the young woman and the moment she entered the beloved spaceship, she put her coils into a bun and asked the TARDIS for some water. She wasn't sure if it would appear, but she was pleasantly surprised when a 2L bottle appeared beside her. With an exuberant thanks, she downed nearly half of its contents.

Not much time passed before Amelia Pond and Rory Williams entered the console room. Upon seeing Klary, the red head rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug. Rory immediately followed suit, although he went as far as to lift her off the ground. The Doctor didn't seem very happy with Rory touching her, but he made no move to say anything. He just remained at the console and pouted a bit. Klary couldn't help but find some amusement in it and after a laugh, she moved to the Time Lord's side as the Ponds went back to their coffees. He had the psychic paper in his hand and seemed quite interested in what it said. "What's it say?"

"'Please save me from the monsters.'" He quickly began to move around the console, pulling switches and levers. "Haven't done this in a while."

"Um, done what? What are you doing?"

"He's making a house call," Klary told the red head. She was pretty sure she knew what adventure they were about to go on, but she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it. When she'd watched the episode, she wasn't that interested in it. It wasn't a bad one, but for the most part, she found it boring. Still, Klary hoped she'd remember something at least. She wanted to be helpful afterall.

When the TARDIS finally materialised, the Doctor grabbed Klary's hand and dragged her outside with the Ponds not far behind. As the five looked around, Rory was the most unimpressed. He started his statement with a no offense, but the Doctor knew it meant the opposite. "But we could get a bus somewhere like this." The Doctor muttered to himself which caused Klary to chuckle. Seeing the alien put out was quite amusing.

"Well, I suppose it can't all be planets and history and stuff, Rory."

"Yes it can. Course it can. Planets and history and stuff. That's what we do." He pulled out his sonic and began to scan the area and the four walked through a gate. "But not today, no. Today, we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe. A child's bedroom."

The four moved to towards the lift, with the Ponds and the Doctor talking amongst themselves. Klary remained silent, If she were being honest, she was still trying to wrap her mind around what happened to her, how she had ended up in a universe where her favourite television show was real. She couldn't understand it. The more she thought about her situation though, the more Klary wanted to enjoy it, the more she wanted to just take it as it was and live in the moment. She was living through her favourite show and she felt as if she shouldn't be sulking; it could wait until later. The Doctor noticed her silence and asked whether she was all right. When she nodded, he pulled her along, telling Amy and Rory to split up so that they could hit more doors.

Klary and the Doctor went through a few doors before they reached a talkative old lady who didn't seem very happy. She complained that she couldn't be expected to go up and down the stairs to reach the bins as she had bad knees. The woman, Mrs Rossiter, went on to say that she already had a new hip and that she'd be able to manage when she got her knees. The Doctor then asked if they could go in and was met with a very firm no before the door slammed in their faces. With that done, the four met by the lift.

"Hey, any luck?"

"None."

"Three old ladies, a traffic warden from Croatia, and a man with ten cats." Rory rolled his eyes before asking the Doctor exactly what they were supposed to be looking for. "Ten cats!" The Doctor seemed to realise that Rory asked a question and he finally replied. "Scared kid, remember?"

"I found, um, scary kids. Does that count?"

"Nope," Klary answered as she shrugged. "You guys should try the next floor down." Amy nodded and the two entered the lift while she and the Doctor went across the way.

Not long after the pair stood in front of the door the Doctor had clearly seen something. He rapped on the door and flashed the psychic paper when a man answered. The man seemed shocked and relieved that we were there. Klary just raised a brow before letting out a sigh. She kind of remembered why the man seemed happy and she felt as if it what he and his wife were doing wasn't exactly things the right way. She could understand their frustration, but not talking to the kid would do damage, she knew that from experience.

"You've got a problem. We've got a problem. I bet they're connected. I'm the Doctor. Call me the Doctor and this is my beautiful Klary. Um, what can we call you?" The man tentatively gave the Doctor his name, something that led to the Doctor stepping inside the flat. "So, tell me about George."

Klary rolled her eyes at the Doctor's lack of manners and shot Alex an apologetic smile before she entered the flat herself. As the Doctor went through family albums, Klary sat next to him on the sofa and tried to keep herself out of the way. She really didn't remember much from the episode so there wasn't much she could contribute, although she did chastise the Doctor occasionally, whenever he did or said something rude. She listened as Alex told the Doctor about George. The man answered each question and she really paid attention when he brought up the child's fears.

"Pantaphobia," the Doctor interjected. When Alex questioned him, the Time Lord went on to explain it was a fear of everything. When Alex brought up clowns. Klary shuddered and the Doctor said it was understandable. Finally, the father suggested that maybe the Doctor could get through to him. "We'll do our best."

A while later, the three heard something hit the floor in George's room. Alex quickly went to see, and the Doctor and Klary followed. When Alex opened the door, the boy told him it wasn't a nightmare before he asked who the two behind his father were. "I'm the Doctor and this is my magnificent Klary." The young woman waved.

"A doctor? Have you come to take me away?"

Before the Doctor could say a thing, Klary stepped forward and knelt down in front of George. She could understand his apprehension, and his fear. She'd been shipped off more times than she wanted to remember. She didn't want him to go through that, it was horrible. "Not at all. We're just here to talk. We won't take you anywhere. Promise." She gave him a smile, in the hope it would make him feel better.

"What about?"

"About the monsters," the Doctor said before he picked up a Rubik's cube and began to mess with it. As he and Alex spoke, Klary was off to the side speaking to George. Children were never her thing, to be honest, she hated them. But she never wanted to see them hurt. For the most part, they were innocent and didn't deserve pain, especially since then never asked to be born. With George about to be sent away, it resonated with her, although she knew she'd definitely need to spend time alone after, just to recuperate.

The two barely listened to the others as they were in their own world, talking about anything that made George happy. Almost as if she'd anticipated it, Klary moved to the side and caught the Rubik's cube after the Doctor had tossed it. She shot him a glare as she placed it on the end table, to which he swiftly apologised. He was used to the glares, but he knew it was better to apologise than deal with the rant he would get… at least with older Klary.

"And is that where the monsters go? Yeah." He turned and slowly went up to it. There's nothing to be scared of, George. It's just a cupboard." As the Doctor went to unlock it, there was a hammering on the front door that made them all jump. Alex quickly rushed off and went to take the caller. While he did that, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. When George asked if it was a torch, he quickly corrected him. He then jumped onto the bed and sat parallel to the boy. George was enthralled and asked if he could see the other stuff. The Doctor did and made some of the battery-operated toys move. "Ah, pretty cool, eh?" The kid nodded as he watched his cars zip around. "That's better. No tears from George, that's what I've heard. Go on, give us a smile." George did as told and gave him small smile. "There's a brave little soldier. Bit rusty at this. Anyway… Let's open this cupboard, eh? There's nothing to be-" He cut off as he got up and scanned it, only to get an off the scale reading. That was when Alex joined them again and went to open the closet, only for Klary to grab his hand as the Doctor said no and told him that George's monsters were real.

The three adults moved to the kitchenette, although Klary was reluctant to do so. The Doctor rummaged through the cabinets as Klary sat at the table. Alex stood at the door, and chewed them out. "You're supposed to be a professional. I'll never get him to sleep now. You're so… irresponsible."

"No, Alex. Responsible. Very. Cupboard bad. Cupboard not bare. Stay away from cupboard. And there's something else. Something I've missed. Something… staring me in the face."

Klary rolled her eyes at him before she stood, slapped his arm and turned to Alex. "Sorry about him. His mouth goes before his brain has a chance to catch up. He wasn't trying to make things worse, it's just that George's fears are real, to him and the physical world. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true." The Doctor nodded and went back to doing whatever he had started.

"Look, I'd like you to leave, please. You're just making things worse." Klary moved out of the way as Alex rushed to the Doctor. "Will you please stop making tea? I want you to leave." The Doctor placed a mug in Klary's hand as he told the distraught man no. "What? What do you mean. no?" Klary took a sip of her tea and relished in it being made perfectly. If what the Doctor said was true, he'd probably had a lot of practice making it for her. "Leave. Get out. Now, please. Look, maybe this was a bad idea. We should sort out George ourselves."

"You can't."

"No one's going to tell us how to run our lives. I don't care who you are or what wheels have been set in motion, we'll sort it."

"I'm not just a professional, I'm the Doctor." Alex asked what that meant and the Doctor was quick to tell him. "It means I've come a long way to get here, Alex, a very long way. George sent a message. A distress call, if you like. Whatever's inside that cupboard is so terrible, so powerful, that it amplified the fears of an ordinary little boy across all the barriers of time and space." Alex made a confused sound but the Doctor pressed on. "Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire, through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought, and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you, Alex. Monsters are real."

Alex stared at the Doctor dumbfounded for a moment. "You're not from Social Services, are you?"

"Finally!"

The Doctor chuckled at Klary's outburst before he draped his arm over her shoulders. "First things first. You got any Jammie Dodgers?" The young woman gently nudged him before the three moved to the living room.

"What is it with these photos?" The Doctor asked as he examined the ones that sat on the mantelpiece. A moment later, he gave up. "Anyway. Good. Nice tea. Nothing like a cuppa, but.. decision. Should we open the cupboard?" Alex spat out his tea and made a noise. "Should we?" The question was directed to Klary. She kept eye contact with him and shrugged. Of course she knew they should, but he had to figure it out for himself. "Got to open the cupboard, haven't we? Course we have. Come on, Alex." The man just stared at the Doctor. "Alex, come on. How else will we ever find out what's going on here?"

"Right, but you said-"

"Monsters. Yeah, well, that's what we do. Breakfast, dinner, and tea. Fight the monsters, so this, this is just an average day in the office for us."

"Okay, yeah. You're right-"

"Or maybe we shouldn't open the cupboard."

"For goodness sake, Doctor. Just open the damn cupboard."

"Right. That settles it." He placed his hands on the confused man's face which elicited and chuckle from the young woman.

"Yes. Settles what?"

He removed his hands from Alex's face and grabbed his mug and downed the contents, much to Klary's amusement. He then shoved the mug into Alex's hands. "Going to open the cupboard." With purpose, he ran towards George's room and pulled Klary along with him.

With Klary behind him, and George behind his father, the Doctor approached the cupboard. He was more concerned about Klary, but he wouldn't say it out loud. After a few unnecessary stretches (necessary in his mind, of course), he unlocked it and the four jumped as the lift started up. He pushed through it and opened it with a leap backwards. Inside were clothes on hangers and toys piled on the bottom, including a doll's house. As he tried to make sense of it, he rushed out and grabbed the photo album.

"How old is George, Alex?"

"What? How old?"

"Yes. How old is George?"

"Well, I told you. Just turned eight."

"So, you remember when he was born, then?"

"Doctor," Klary warned as she moved towards the child. This was not a conversation for him to hear and it would only make things worse. Before the Doctor could question her, Alex said he did.

Having decided to deal with Klary's disdain later, the Doctor continued on. "Course you do. How could you not? You and Claire. Christmas Eve, 2002, right?" Alex confirmed what he asked. "Couple of weeks before George was born. Tell me about the day he arrived. Must have been wonderful."

"Well, it was the best day of my… life."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound sure."

"Doctor, that's enough."

"What are you trying to say? Look, I don't like this. I've told you before, I want you to go."

"What's the matter Alex?" The man said that he couldn't that it was scary. "No, Alex, this is scary. Claire with baby George. Newborn, yes?" Alex nodded. "Less than a month after Christmas." Alex nodded again. "So look." The Doctor pointed to the photograph. Look. Claire's not pregnant."

"What?"

"Not pregnant."

"Well, of course not. Claire can't have kids!" As he said that, Alex's face dropped. At the Doctor's prodding, he continued. "We tried everything. She was desperate. As much IVF as we could afford, but… Claire can't have kids. How… How can I have forgotten that?"

The Doctor and Alex turned their heads to face the scared little boy who had witnessed the realisation. "Who are you, George?"

"It's not possible. It isn't…"

"George?"

Klary made to stand in front of him and glared daggers at the Doctor. It did nothing to help the situation, especially when the lift started up again. The toys suddenly began to shake and the lamp began to glow brightly. Unexpectedly, the cupboard door flew open and a white light flooded out and grabbed onto the four. Since Klary was closest to the boy, she hopped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. It was meant to be an added comfort to him, and a way to keep herself from being sucked into the cupboard.

"George! George, what's going on? Are you doing it?" They boy didn't reply. He just kept begging to be saved from the monsters. "George, no!" As George continued on, Alex asked for help as the two were dragged into the cupboard, the Doctor followed by Alex. When they were both gone, the door slammed shut and all was quiet.

Klary looked between the closet and the boy for a moment before she heaved a tired sigh. It seemed as if she'd have a lifetime of the Doctor ignoring her warnings, and to be honest, she blamed him for what had just happened. When her eyes returned to the boy, she saw he was still a trembling mess in her arms. She pulled him closer to her and rested her head atop his. "It's all right, George. I'm not upset and neither are your dad and the Doctor."

"What about my dad?"

"We'll find them. Now, what we have to do is listen very carefully. The floppy haired idiot will help us."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Moments later, the lift started up again and the toys began to shake. It took everything in Klary's power not to freak out. She wasn't entirely sure what to do anymore. She hoped things would get better before they got worse. She knew things would be okay in the end, but she couldn't exactly remember how it got to that point. A moment later, the pair heard the Doctor's voice from inside the cupboard. As he told George to believe and overcome his fears, the child just placed his hands on his ears and shook his head. "You can do it, George. I'll be with you the entire time."

"Promise?"

"I promise." With that, George slowly slid from his bed and moved to the closet. He reached for the key and when he hesitated, Klary took his hand in her own. She hoped it would give him some form of comfort and it seemed as if she had when he opened it and the two appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Klary! George! George, you did it. You did it. Hey, it's okay, it's all okay now. Everything's going to be fine." As the words left his mouth, the dolls began to move down the stairs, singing a song that sent shivers down Klary's spine. "No" No! George, you created this whole world. This whole thing. You can smash it. You can destroy it." The boy shook his head. His fear was greater than any words the Doctor could give him.

As the Time Lord tried to figure out what was holding George back, Klary took matters into her own hands and knelt down in front of him. "George, what did I tell you when you asked if we were here to take you away?" He stared at her and then back to the dolls. She gently took his chin and made him look at her. "What did I tell you?"

"You promised you wouldn't take me anywhere."

"I meant it."

"That's what did it!" the Doctor shouted. "That's what the trigger was. He thought you were rejecting him. He thought he wasn't wanted, that someone was going to come and take him away."

"Well, we… we talked about it."

"Yeah, and he heard you. Alex, a Tenza's sole function is to fit in, to be wanted, and you were rejecting him."

"We just couldn't cope! We needed help!"

"You could have talked to him," Klary said. "That's what most children want, to be talked to."

"George didn't know that. He thought you were rejecting him. He still thinks it."

"But how can we keep him? How can we? He's not…"

"Not what?"

Klary stood and put herself in front of the boy as the dolls began to surround them. She knew exactly what Alex was going to say and it bothered her to think that that was all it took for someone to not want a person, not want a child he'd had for eight year. He'd watched George grow and now that he knew his true being, it changed his views. It disgusted her, to be honest.

"Human."

Klary and George yelled for their respective person at the same time but Alex jumped into action before the Doctor even had a chance. The man pushed away the dolls and grabbed hold of the boy, holding him in a vice grip. Klary quickly rushed over to the Doctor, who wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple with a relieved breath. When he'd let her go a bit, they watched the moment between father and son before they were flung out of the cupboard.

Although Klary had wanted to leave immediately, George had wanted her to stay around and meet his mum. She easily relented and after George had cleaned up, the four worked on making breakfast. Everyone had a specific task but everytime she tried to make something, the Doctor would interrupt her and take over, at least until she pouted. Then he'd leave her to the task.

When Claire came in, she found her husband and son playing around in the kitchen, the Doctor playing with a bag of something, and Klary sitting at the table watching the three with a mug in hand. She gave the woman a wave as the Doctor walked up to her. "Hello. You're Claire, I expect." He gave her a few air kisses. "Claire, how'd you feel about kippers?"

"Uh, who?"

"They sent someone about George," Alex said as he saw her. "It's all sorted."

"Yeah, we had a great time, didn't we?" The boy voiced his affirmative and took a bite out of his toast. "See? He's fine."

"What, just like that?"

"Yes. Trust me." The Doctor gave the disbelieving woman a small smile which she returned tenfold, obviously happy that her child was helped. Klary couldn't help her smile either. This was a major reason as to why she loved the show. The Doctor always helped people, even when he was in the wrong, or had moments of horrible judgement. He wanted to save people and it made wonderful stories. Granted, she was living it, but it made her love the Doctor and his companions more. He made good people amazing.

Once the five had finished their meal and the dishes were washed, the Doctor and Klary left without a word to the family, well the Doctor did. Klary had slipped off to say good-bye to George, letting him know that he could always reach her if he needed to. As they walked off, Alex came up behind them. The Doctor thought he wanted to see him off but it wasn't the case.

"No, no, you can't just… I mean…"

"It's sorted. You sorted it. Good man, Alex. Proud of you." He slapped the man's arm in a friendly manner.

"What, that's it?"

"Well, apart from making sure he eats his green and getting him into a good school, yes."

"But is he going to, I don't know, sprout another head or three eyes or something?"

Klary rolled her eyes at him. "No, he won't. His species adapts perfectly for their environment. He'll be as human as they come."

"We might pop back during puberty, mind you. Always a funny time." Alex nodded and went back inside once Claire had called him. Taking Klary's hand, the two went down to the garage block to meet up with the Ponds who were waiting. They were unusually quiet but Klary didn't think much of it. "Come on, you two. Things to do, people to see, whole civilisations to save." He sat down and pulled Klary onto his lap, an action the caused the curly haired woman to tense up, not that he noticed, before turned to Amy, and patted Rory on the knee. "You feeling okay?"

"Er, I think so."

"Well, it's good to be back together again. In the flesh. Come on." He jumped up and dragged Klary along before she could fall flat on her face. Amy let out a quick laugh before she and her husband followed.

Before they could make it back to the TARDIS however, Klary disappeared in a sea of golden light. She managed to say her farewells until next time, but she wished she'd had more time with the ponds. Either way, she was surprised to have landed in a large room that had a window showing the Earth. Immediately she knew where she was and a giddy smile played on her lips. As horrible as the events were, she was excited to see a Doctor other than Eleven.

* * *

 _ **Yay, so I've finally updated this story. Sorry it's taken so long. I've been working on my new novel and am almost done moving it from paper to computer. It's been a very long few months and I'm so excited to get it out, hence the lack of updates. I do appreciate everyone who has reviewed the first chapter, and if there are any mistakes on this one, please let me know. I honestly don't mind and I really didn't go back and edit much... I know, the horror. I just wanted to get something out before the end of the month so yeah... my apologies if it sucks. I have the next two chapters planned out, but if you have any episodes you want, let me know. The next one is obvious... kind of thanks to how I ended this chapter, but everything else is up in the air. So drop a line. I'll also address reviews in the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it up soon.**_

 _ **-MW**_


	3. End of the World

_**10Jan2018**_

 ** _I'm back. I'll be leaving an A/N down below explaining my absence._**

* * *

Instead of leaving the room, Klary moved closer to the window and gazed down at the planet. She knew it was only a matter of time before it was destroyed, but she wanted to pay it her respect, especially since its death would be the last thing on everyone's minds. It was a beautiful sight, one that she definitely wanted to see again. She made a mental note to tell the Doctor that, no matter his regeneration.

Klary's peace was interrupted when a very familiar blonde entered the room. In confusion, she said the brunette's name and asked how she'd gotten there. When Klary replied the same way she gets everywhere, Rose shrugged and sat on the platform edge, where she tossed a small metal ball in the air. Klary took a moment to think as to whether or not it would be a good idea to confiscate the ball and in a moment of haste, she snatched it from the air and tossed it outside of the room.

"What was that for?" the blonde demanded. Klary shrugged and turned back to the window. Rose rolled her eyes at her, picked up the potted plant, and began to speak to it. Klary stifled a laugh. It seemed as if Rose didn't quite like her, for some reason or another. Well, it was in her future so she decided to let it roll off her.

As the two occupied the room, they heard the Doctor call out for Rose as he entered. Klary remained in her spot, not minding that he probably wouldn't notice her. In all honestly, she didn't expect him to; she figured he didn't know her very well at this point of his life. That idea was shot to hell when he called her name and rushed to her side. He pulled the young woman into his arms and kissed her fiercely, an action that caused the brunette to tense and go wide eyed. He didn't seem to notice her reaction as he turned to address Rose to ask her thoughts, arm still wrapped around Klary's waist.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper and the girl who just appears out of nowhere." Klary rolled her eyes at the jibe. Rose definitely didn't like her and she wanted to know why. "They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South."

Rose leaned back and examined the Doctor. "Where are you from?"

"All over the place."

"They all speak English."

"That's what you hear," Klary said before the Doctor could. She knew the Doctor could deal with Rose's attitude, but this was one part of the episode that she hated. She didn't want to have her blame him for something that wasn't his fault, per say. He'd been trying to impress her, and succeeded, even if the TARDIS changed her brain enough to allow her to hear the native tongues of those around her. It was something that happened when you decided to travel with the Doctor. "The TARDIS has a telepathic field. It enters your brain and translates for you."

Rose glared at her, disdain evident. Klary didn't know what happened during their first meeting, but she was not going to be intimidated by her. "Your machine gets inside my head and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?"

"Didn't need to. The moment you chose to come with us was the moment you accepted this."

"You should have asked!"

"Why? Does it honestly matter? What would you have honestly said if we had, hm?" Rose was silent. "Exactly."

"I didn't think about it like that," the Doctor murmured.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just the Doctor." Rose asked him another question, which he refused to answer. They two continued until Klary had reached her wit's end and yelled enough. The Doctor though, was so upset that he continued on. "This is who I am. Right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" Klary rested her head on his shoulder, putting away her discomfort for his comfort. His grip on her waist tightened a fraction as he looked at the blonde.

"Yeah, and I'm here too 'cause you brought me here. So just tell me."

"That's enough, Rose. You chose to come. He gave you a choice and you made a decision. Do not blame him for your fear."

 **'Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes.'**

Rose continued to glare at the two before she took a breath, her shoulders sagging. Klary knew it was a matter of time before she realised how things were. "All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." She pulled out her mobile and looked for a signal. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

The Doctor moved his arm from around Klary as Rose stood near them. Klary smiled at him before she turned to look back out of the observation window. "Tell you what," he started as he took her phone and began to pull it apart. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery..."

"Is that a technical term, "jiggery pokery"?"

"Yeah, we came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"

"No, I failed hullabaloo."

"Aw." He snapped the pieces back together and handed it to her. "There you go." Rose took it and walked off a bit.

As she did that, the Doctor turned his attention to Klary. She looked the same as she always had, although her coils were wilder, as if she'd been in a wind tunnel, and shorter than the last time he'd seen her. She was tense, closed off even and it bothered him. The last time the Doctor had seen her in such a way, he'd ended up with nasty hand mark on his cheek. He couldn't help but wonder where exactly she'd come from and what had happened.

Klary felt his gaze on her and tried to ignore it as she continued to look at the Earth. Her gaze remained as he moved closer to her and asked where she'd been. When she'd replied the future, he asked if he'd done something to upset her. Klary quickly denied that, flustered as she wondered why he'd asked. He said it was nothing, and when he went to continue, Rose made her way back over, a small smile on her face. The Doctor made a comment about the bill, but the blonde seemed not to care much.

"That was five billion years ago. So… She's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

Klary rolled her eyes at the girl, but remained silent. The Doctor on the other hand couldn't keep his comment to himself. "Bundle of laughs you are." Before Rose could reply though, the station violently shook. The Doctor grabbed onto both women and held them steady, although after he kept his arm around Klary. "That's not supposed to happen." The three shared a look before they took off for the observation gallery.

When the trio arrived, the girls followed the Doctor over to Jabe, although Klary's stride was slowed. She'd seen Jack, and wanted to talk to him, but she had always found Jabe's comments to Rose a bit entertaining. She made a mental note to go talk to the man though, even if she was unsure whether he knew her yet.

As she arrived, she heard the Doctor tell Jabe that Rose wasn't his wife.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?" From her peripheral, Klary could see the irritation grow on the blonde's face. She did her best to keep a straight face, but a small grin managed to break out.

"Nope," the Doctor replied, tone almost disgusted.

"Prostitute?"

Before the Doctor could reply though, Rose interrupted. "Whatever I am, it must be invisible! Do you mind?" Jabe shook her head. "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Without another word, she stormed off to speak to Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight." He then glanced at Klary. "Coming with?"

"Nope. Going to talk to the Face of Boe. Have fun though."

The Time Lord nodded and held an arm out to Jabe. "I'm all yours."

Since Rose had already made her way to Cassandra, Klary decided to take her line. "I want you home by midnight." The Doctor gave her a cheeky smile before he and Jabe left the room.

When they were gone, Klary quickly made her way to Jack. As she approached, she felt a soft hum in her mind. She knew he communicated telepathically, and smiled at the placed her hand on the glass. "Hey, Jack."

 _"Klary, it's been a while."_

"Has it? I look forward to meeting the handsome Captain."

He chuckled. _"My Ray. You're so young."_

"I've only started travelling with the Doctor. Do we know each other well?"

 _"We have many adventures, with and without the Doctor."_

"I can't wait!"

 _"While I wish to speak more, there will be plenty of time for that. For now, go to your Doctor. He will need you. He always need you."_

Klary cocked an eyebrow but nodded. "I'll be seeing you soon, Jack." She heard his affirmation and left the room. She knew what was going to happen and hoped she made it to the room in time to get Rose out. While the girl didn't seem to like her, Klary didn't want her to get hurt. She preferred to be the bigger person.

As she arrived, she saw the Doctor was already there working on the panel. Klary stood back and watched as he worked. She wanted to help, but there was no way she could do anything to. This wasn't her sort of situation, not one she knew how to get out of. It was best she left it up to the Doctor. Still, Klary didn't like to feel useless.

 **'Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.'** Klary smiled for a moment, but her relief was short lived as the computer went off again. **'Sun filter descending.'**

"Just what we need. The computer's getting clever."

"Stop mucking about!"

"He's not. Something's messing with the computer," Klary told the frightened blonde.

"Open the door!"

"I know!" Finally, the sun filter rose and remained that way. The Doctor tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors." He stopped for a moment and faced Karly. She raised a brow but said nothing. "Stay there! Don't move."

"Where am I going to go, Ipswich?"

Klary chuckled a bit but was jolted from her spot as the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her to the observation gallery. As they entered, they heard Cassandra blame the Face of Boe for what had happened. The brunette pulled from the Doctor and stormed up to the sheet of skin. In not so many nice words, she told her to shut up and leave her friend alone. The Doctor pulled her away, and held onto her tightly as he faced the guests.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." As he said that, he placed the spider down. It scuttled a bit before it stopped by Cassandra and scanned her. A short moment later, it moved to the black robed guests.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!"

Klary rolled her eyes and glared at the flap of skin. Unbeknownst to her, the Doctor had seen. "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious. But if you stop and think about it…" he paused and approached the Adherents. When he was close enough, the one in the lead swung its arm in an attempt to strike the Doctor. He quickly caught it and pulled its arm off. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He then yanked out one of the wires and the Adherents collapsed. "Remote controlled droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." He nudged the spider with his foot, and it quickly returned to its spot before Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," the flap of skin spat. "At arms!"

Her attendants raised their spray guns, "What are you going to do, moisturise me?"

"It's acid," Klary tells him as Cassandra says, "With acid."

Cassandra glared at the younger woman before she returned her attention to the Doctor. "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"You're not even that," Klary muttered, loud enough for Cassandra to hear.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation. With myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money."

"'Course it does. There will always be people like her in the universe."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours."

"Arrest her, the infidel."

"Oh, shut it, pixie! I've still got my final option." Cassandra was momentarily cut off as the computer announced the Earth's death. "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead. All of you. I have shared in your rival companies and they'll triple the price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." Near immediately, there were several explosions that shook Platform One. "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." She chuckled. "Oh, shame on me."

 **'Safety systems failing.'**

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." With that, Cassandra and her attendants beamed off Platform One.

The room erupted into a cacophony of voices, with the computer only making the panic worse. Klary did her best to keep everyone calm, but it was no use. Jack had offered her soothing words, but all she could think of was keeping Jabe alive. When she'd watched the episode, it had always pained her that the brave woman sacrificed herself in order to aid the Doctor. With the ability to do something, Klary refused to have to woman die. So caught in her thoughts, she just heard as the Doctor called her and Jabe to follow him.

"Actually Jabe, you'd do better here." The Doctor turned and eyed Klary suspiciously. After the centuries of having her at his side, he was well aware that she was trying to avoid a tragedy. "They're scared and besides the Face of Boe, you're the most level-headed. Keep them calm. Please." The other female nodded her affirmative and returned to the room.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he grabbed Klary's hand and led her to the engine room. As they walked, he stopped for a moment and placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Why did you tell Jabe to stay behind?"

"We don't have time for this."

"She was going to die? Wasn't she." Klary remained silent and looked away. The Doctor went to say something else but quickly shut his mouth and walked off. Klary knew he was upset with her. In all honesty, she didn't know if her plan would work. She only hoped that Jabe would be all right.

When they reached the engine room, the pair were met with three large fans that spun at full speed. The room was already hot, and both knew it was only a matter of time before the place became overwhelmed.

"Oh, and guess where the switch is." He said it more to himself than Klary. The Doctor stood before the breaker and pulled the lever. The fans slowed but the moment he released it, they began to gain its speed again. He made a sound of annoyance that muted when he noticed the fans began to slow again. The Doctor turned to see Klary had removed her jacket and was holding the lever down with it. "What are you doing?"

"Helping." He made to say something but Klary quickly interrupted. "Look, we don't have time to argue. I'll hold the lever down, you make your way across, and everyone on the platform is saved from burning to death. Okay?" The Doctor nodded and began to make his way past the first fan.

Klary grimaced as the Time Lord stood before the second fan. Her hands were on fire, and the heat was suffocating. She could feel the skin on her hand as it joined the metal. Her jacket had long lost its usefulness, and the pain of it all had started to get to her. Yet she managed to give the Doctor a small smile when he turned to check on her. Klary let out a cry as her hands slipped. The fans began to speed up again, but Klary, despite the pain grabbed onto the lever once again. A few more minutes passed before she heard the Doctor yell for the shields to be raised.

Klary released the lever and fell to her knees, breaths heavy and hand blistered and bloody. She tried to ignore the pain she felt but it really was no use. Klary, not wanting to worry the Doctor, stood and gave him another smile as he approached her, the fans now slow enough for him to walk through easily. He spared her a small glance as he walked pass, his hand grazing her arm as he did so. As he reached for her hand, Klary jerked it away and pulled ahead. She didn't want him to ask questions at the moment. There were more important things than burnt hands. Lucky for her, the Doctor said nothing as they quickly made their way to the observation gallery.

When they arrived, Klary was happy to see Jabe with her people. It was one person she could save, even if she knew it could affect the future in some way. The Moxx of Balhoon however was left as nothing but a smoking pile of ash. Klary smiled at Jabe and her people before she turned her attention to the blonde that ran into the room. She ignored the curly haired brunette as she moved to the Doctor's side, asking if he was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas. I'm bristlin' with 'em. Idea number one," his eyes landed on Klary, "teleportation though five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed." She nodded as she watched him take in the area. "Idea number two. This feed must be hidden nearby." The Doctor walked over to the bar. He grabbed the alleged ostrich egg and smashed it open. Inside sat a small device. "Idea number three. If you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

As he did so, Cassandra's voice could be heard as she boasted about what she'd done. It was mere seconds before she was completely beamed back. Not long after she seemed to realise her predicament. Her tone changed when the Doctor all but snarled at her. "So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join… er… the Human Club."

The Doctor crossed his arms, eyes hard and immense anger radiating off of him in waves. "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry, and flutter…"

"And creak."

"And what?" The Doctor repeated himself, which sent the scrap of skin into a tizzy. "What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens. Moisturise me. Moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She shrunk as she dried out.

"Well you did raise the temperature."

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything?"

"Help her."

Klary spared the blonde a dark look. "Did she have pity on those who died? When she blamed J-the Face of Boe for this? Pity would be merciful and she doesn't deserve it."

The Doctor nodded in agreement and grabbed Klary's hand. "Everything has its time and everything dies." Klary squeezed his hand, knowing where his thoughts had most likely gone. With a final sentence, Cassandra exploded, flaps of her going everywhere.

It wasn't long after that everyone had left the station. Jabe had offered for the Doctor and Klary to visit her whenever they could, and the brunette couldn't be happier to agree. Klary also managed to speak with Jack once more, although the conversation was cut short due to the Doctor. Still she was left with a reminder of the time they would spend together.

The three remained at the observation gallery for a while longer, looking at the what was left of the Earth as they floated by. Although she knew it was to happen, Klary still found the entire thing sad. It wasn't her Earth, but it could have been.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all the history, and no one was even looking. It's just…" The Doctor gave the[TH1] blonde a soft look and grabbed Klary's hand. With a gentle "come with us", he led her to the Tardis.

Once cleaned up a bit, Rose was first to exit the Tardis. As the Doctor and Klary joined her, the three heard the sounds of life all around them. Klary knew what was to come next, so she squeezed the Doctor's hand, even though it did cause her pain. She wanted to give him the support he needed but she knew by the look he gave her, she was in for it once they returned to the beloved ship.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." He took a steeling breath as his hand slightly tightened on Klary's. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned, like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before its time."

"What happened?"

"There was a war, and we lost."

"A war with who?" When he didn't reply, Rose cleared her throat and tried again. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else left."

"Oi! I'm here."

"You, love, come and go."

"I'd stay if I could. Go in order."

After a moment of Klary and the Doctor bantering, Rose interjected. "There's me."

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

"I don't know. I want…" She took a breath. "Oh, can you smell chips?"

"Yeah." The Doctor inhaled and began to chuckle. "Yeah."

"I want chips."

"Me too. Klary?" The woman in question grimaced as she gently removed her hand from his. "Oh."

"Rain check?

He nodded before he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Whenever you end up, make sure I heal your hands. All right?" Klary stepped away and gave the Doctor a smile. Then in a beautiful golden glow, she was gone.

* * *

 _ **So, that's a wrap for End of the World. I want to first apologise for the super late update. I went on vacation, published a book, and then had to switch offices for work. In all that, I'm getting ready for an international move, one that I'm very excited about.**_

 _ **To be honest, I'm not quite sure when I'll update again, as I'm trying to figure out which episode to do next. But what I can ask is if you want a specific episode next, let me know. I have an idea as to which Doctor either 10 or 12, more so 12. I want to do 10, but I was waiting until chapter five for that. Either way, let me know.**_

 _ **Also, I'm officially going to start my Avengers fic. I've been thinking about it for a while and when I post the first chapter... hopefully by the end of the week... I'll have a bit more info on there.**_

 _ **With all that said, hope you enjoyed this chapter and that 9 wasn't OOC. I really do love him, and he honestly deserves all the love in the world. But if he comes off that way, feel free to let me know. Also, this wasn't beta-ed so let me know about mistakes. I went through it a few times but a second (third or fourth) pair of eyes are lovely.**_


	4. Robot in Sherwood

**20/02/2018**

 **I'm back. I'm trying to get a bit better with updating, but no promises. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When Klary landed, she found herself in the middle of the Tardis. The console room looked more like Twelves, modern but a bit dated. It was her first time in this one... her first time encountering this Doctor. From what she saw on the telly, he was quite standoffish. While the others- Nine and Eleven- were often too close for comfort, she had no idea what to expect from this regeneration. Deciding that she should just deal with it, Klary made her way over to where Clara sat.

The other woman glanced over, stood from the easy chair and gave Klary a hug. As the Doctor continued his work on the blackboard, Klary raised a questioning eyebrow at the companion who shrugged in reply. The man remained silent as he worked but it didn't last long.

"Take a punt." Clara and I shared another look but she replied. "Your choice. Wherever, whenever, anywhere in time and space."

"Well… There is something- someone that I've always wanted to meet. But I know what you'll say." He told her to try him. Klary knew exactly where this was going to go. Robot in Sherwood was one of her favourite Twelve episodes. Meeting the man behind the story also made it great. Klary was an avid reader and as a child enjoyed the stories of Robin Hood and his Merry Men. "You'll say he's made up, that there's no such thing." The Doctor continued to push her. Klary kept watching. "It's… Robin Hood!"

"Robin Hood?" Clara ran up to the gallery to stand next to the alien. Klary took the seat the companion had vacated. The Doctor still hadn't noticed her, or if he did, hadn't thought to greet her. She didn't mind it much. Klary was still unsure as to how their relationship was. When she finally tuned back into their conversation, she caught the Doctor's end. "-outlaw, who robs from the rich and gives to the poor."

Clara giggled. "Yeah!"

"He's made up. There's no such thing."

Clara turned to Klary. "Ah, you see?"

"Don't try to get Klary on your side," he said as he took a book from the shelf. The mentioned woman started at her name. That answered her question then. He had noticed. Klary couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't greeted her though. Maybe they got into a row and she'd vanished before they could both calm? Or maybe something else had happened. All the questions and what-if made Klary wish she could go in order. "Old-fashioned heroes only exist in old-fashioned storybooks, Clara."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You stop bad thing happening every minute of every day. That sounds pretty heroic to me."

Klary watched as the Doctor turned and pulled a spoon from something and licked it. She knew this Doctor didn't feel much like a hero. After everything that had happened, she knew he wouldn't see himself as one for a while. It hurt her heart to know that especially since he was her hero. He'd saved so many lives and never asked for a thing in return- the known but unknown hero. "Just passing the time." Klary didn't believe that for a second but said nothing as he watched him rush back to the blackboard. "Hey, what about Mars?"

"What?!"

"The Ice Warrior Hives."

"You said it was my choice."

"Or the Tumescent Arrows of the Half-Light. Those girls can hold their drink." Clara called out to him again but he ploughed on. "And fracture fifteen different levels of reality simultaneously. I thing I've got a polaroid somewhere."

"That's enough Doctor. Clara's choice. Robin Hood. Now."

"You always take their side."

"Well you were ignoring her. You told Clara she could choose so do what she wants. Please."

"Very well." The Time Lord went down the stairs and up to the console where he entered in the coordinates. "Earth. England. Sherwood Forest. 1190AD… ish. But you'll be disappointed," he warned as he set the TARDIS in flight.

"Maybe she won't. You just might be surprised, Doctor."

"Is that a clue?"

"No. A statement. Do… do I usually give clues?" He shrugged and moved to the doors, exiting almost immediately. As he did, Clara grabbed hold of Klary's hand and pulled her down the corridors, only to stop when they entered the wardrobe. "Dress up?"

Clara nodded. "I'm sure he'd like to see you all dressed up."

"Would he really? He hasn't really said much to me. And when he did he was…"

"Snappy? Yeah."

"Did future me do something to upset him?"

"I don't think you could do much to upset him. You've not met him before, right?" Klary nodded. "It just might be because of your age."

"Seriously, Clara? He never cared before. But… uh… I suppose I can understand. I'm not the companion he thought I was."

"No. No! Nothing like that. When he changed, I didn't take it well. I think he feels you won't either."

"That's rubbish! That man is such an idiot." Klary stormed up to a rack and pulled out a green dress with cut away sleeves and a slightly dipped collar. Once she was dressed, she pinned up her hair and let some curls free to cascade over her shoulder. Finished, she turned to her companion. "This should do?" Clara nodded, but asked about the wraps she had on her hands. Klary quickly dismissed it, much to Clara's displeasure, and the two made way to the doors. She advised Klary to stay inside for a moment before she exited.

"Might be a little bit much, but what do you reckon, Doctor?"

"By all the saints. Are there more in there?" Klary chuckled and stepped out. She smiled at the man's, Robin Hood, reaction. It was only made better when she found the Doctor staring at her with wide eyes.

"Does it look all right?" The Doctor said nothing, although he did nod. That would be enough for her.

"Is that?"

"No."

"Oh my god. Oh my god! It is, isn't it? You found him. You actually found Robin Hood." Clara gave a giggle and rushed to Klary's side and took the woman's hands. "He really did it! Oh, thank you!" When the woman said she hadn't done anything, Carla quickly refuted. "You told him to bring us. This is amazing."

"That is not Robin Hood!"

"Doctor."

"Well then, who sir, is about to relieve you of your magic box?" Robin questioned as he withdrew his longsword. The Doctor walked onto the bridge, if you could call it that, as he replied with a nobody. "Well then, draw your sword and prove your words."

"He doesn't have one," Klary stated. To prove her words, The Doctor opened his coat to show the other man. "Because I am the Doctor. And this is my spoon," he whipped out the large utensil and held it up, "En garde!" The two began to trade thrusts and parries. Klary and Clara watched, although one was more amused than amazed. Klary couldn't help the laugh that left her when the Doctor hit Robin Hood on the back of the neck, which solicited a pained yelp.

"You're amazing!"

"I've had some experience. Richard the Lionheart. Cyrano de Bergerac. Errol Flynn. He has the most enormous-" Clara cleared her throat. "Ego."

"Takes one to know one." He gave her a pointed look before he slapped Robin's backside.

"Don't forget the Sycorax," Klary added."

"Oh course, love." The young woman blushed. While the others had said it, she hadn't expected him to, with the whole ignoring business. It felt nice though. She knew why, but she also knew it would never happen. Sure, the fanfictions were great, and it felt like she was in her own, but it couldn't happen. Right? Not to her.

Klary is brought from her thoughts by a splash. She looked over when Clara cried out, but moved her gaze to the water. Clara called his name again but before he could respond, the Doctor is pushed into the water. Robin and Clara laughed, and although Klary joined in, she quickly moved to the edge to help the Doctor up, not that he wanted it. His pride was a bit bruised.

After the Doctor had dried off, the three followed Robin Hood to his hideout. As introductions were made, the Doctor went about pulling hair, scanning, and sniffing the Merry Men. Clara gave her friend an exasperated look to which Klary responded with a sigh. There wasn't much she could do but Clara seemed to think she had some form of control over the man. Clara then said something that got the group laughing.

"Stop laughing. Why are you always doing that? Are you all simple or something? I'm going to need a sample." With that he grabbed a goblet, dumped its content and held it out to Robin Hood. The man looked at him in confusion.

Once again, Clara cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Clara? He doesn't think they're real. He's trying to prove his theory." The Doctor nodded and began to ramble on. At the same time, the women told him to shut up. Once again Clara gave Klary a look. With a sigh, the curly haired woman stepped over to the Doctor's side. "Um, you all right?" It was a stupid question and she knew it. The look he gave her was a clear indication he thought so as well.

"Give me a hint. Anything that could help." Klary bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. "And stop biting your lip. Too young for me to do anything about it." Klary stared at him and stopped favouring her bottom lip. She didn't understand what he meant, but it was a habit of hers. Maybe he was tired of seeing them bleed when she bit too much.

"Um, believe?"

"Is that a question? Honestly, you normally do better than that."

She hung her head and tried to keep tears from forming, to keep his words from affecting her. It didn't work at all. "Sorry," was her croaked reply as she rushed off, pass where everyone was and to a clearing close enough for her to hear but far enough where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. She should have known better really.

Klary was used to being viewed as useless at home, no one said it besides her mother, but she knew. Her dreams were too big and far-fetched. If she'd only gone to veterinary school, been a doctor, then she wouldn't be another body in the crowd. No, she had dreams of being a writer. Her mother never approved of it and her father hated that she wasted her talent. To be honest, she was scared. There was so much that went into being published, and she was terrified she'd fail- that no one would like her works. Sad to say, it was that fear that kept her from sending her books out into the world. Oh, what would her father say if he knew. She was a shame, really. Her siblings were doing better than her, even her younger brother, even though he wasn't the brightest of the five. No, she was stuck at a dead-end job trying to make ends meet and doing nothing with her life. She was a failure and it made sense as to why her siblings were preferred by their mother.

It was near an hour before she was found by Clara. The other woman was furious as she approached and made it very clear it was the Doctor she was upset with. Klary remained silent as she vented, and kept her head down as they approached him. There was nothing she could say, in in all honesty, she wanted to remain invisible to him. The less attention the better. It was what got her through her days in school. She was bullied quite often, particularly after her best friend died, so she knew how to make herself small, to keep out of the sights of those wanting to hurt her. And it bothered her that she was doing so to avoid the Doctor. It shouldn't be that way, but life wasn't fair and she was useless. It was better to let Clara have to spotlight.

The next day, the young women stood at the archery grounds and watched the competition. They were both enthralled with the spectacle, although Klary really wanted to see the castle. Before all this had happened, she had gone to a few old castles, some still grand and others nothing but rubble. It was the history within the walls that had her interest and what did at the very moment. Her attention however was taken away when Clara nudged her and pointed out the Doctor as he approached.

"I'm the Doctor. My skills as a bowman speak for themselves. I claim my reward." The herald knelt before him and handed the Doctor the golden arrow. "A mere bauble," he scoffed as he tossed it aside, towards the Merry Men. "I want something else." The Sheriff, intrigued, asked what. "Enlightenment." Before anything could be said, Robin Hood knocked and released an arrow, splitting the Doctor's. The two go tit for tat for a moment before the Doctor grew frustrated and pointed the sonic at the target, effectively destroying it.

"Fascinating. Seize him!"

The knights drew their swords and approached him. Clara rushed over to a rack and took a halberd off, and attempted to swing it. Unfortunate for her, it was too heavy and it went straight to the ground. The Doctor saw her and told her to put it down. Klary moved aside and watched. There was nothing she could do to help. "I'm fine! I take Year Seven for after school Tae Kwon Do." Klary shook her head and watched it all unfold. Robin Hood jumped in front of them, seeming to decide he could protect them. The two men began to argue, much to both Clara and Klary's annoyance. It wasn't until Robin cut off one of the knight's arms did things get worse though.

The four were taken to the dungeon once they had been captured. Although Klary hadn't taken part in the mess, she was seen speaking with Clara so that was enough for the Sheriff. A skeleton sat against a stake, fastened to the floor. There was a single slit, shaped like a cross that allowed some light in. the four were chained together, the chains running through the hoops set in the floor.

"Splendid. Enchained." Clara gave a terse reply. "Trussed up like turkey-cocks. Thanks to your friend."

"Shut it, Hoodie. I saved your life."

Klary groaned as the men started up again. Why couldn't they shut up. The whole thing was incredibly stupid. They needed to work together in order to get out of the situation, not bicker like idiots. Clara obviously had enough as well. "Will you two shut up!" She screamed. The men were shocked into silence. "Do either of you understand, in any way at all, that there isn't actually a guard out there?" That again brought about a small argument which Clara once again ended. "I said, shut up. The Doctor and Robin Hood locked up in a cell. Is this seriously the best that you can do? You're determined to starve to death in here squabbling."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. I'd last a lot longer than this desiccated man-crone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, you know what? I think you'll find I have a certain genetic advantage. Oh!"

Klary yanked on the chain that was attached to his wrist. "It's not a damn competition!" When the Doctor went to speak, Klary gave him a glare that immediately shut him up. "Do either of you have a plan? Honestly?" The Doctor nodded, as did Robin Hood.

"Okay. Robin, you first."

"Why-" Klary's sharp glare quieted him. If she glared that much, he knew he'd upset her. He couldn't think of anything besides the arguing though. He just didn't like how Robin Hood and his men had looked at her. It also didn't help that Robin Hood was a story, that he wasn't supposed to exist.

"I am… bidding my time."

"Thank you, Prince of Thieves." Clara sighed before she turned to the Doctor. "Last of the Time Lords?"

"Yes, I have a plan."

"One without the screwdriver," Klary stated. "It's been confiscated, remember." The Doctor sighed and asked to hear Robin's plan first.

"Oh, for god's sake."

As she finished, the door unlocked. "See? There was a guard. There was a guard listening the whole time. I knew it," Robin said before he began to laugh once again. Klary rolled her eyes and hit her head against the pole. She'd had enough of it all, so much so that she ignored everything the guard said. It wouldn't make a difference anyways as she knew what was to happen.

The bickering started up once more and neither man noticed that Clara had been unchained. She locked eyes with Klary who gave her a sorry shrug. It made sense that they took her, although Klary did wish the men would have paid more attention. She couldn't understand how they could be so stupid, so testosterone fuelled. Then again, they were men. By the time they realised, Clara was being led out.

Klary really wished she had a gun at the moment, anything to end the never-ending headache she had. The two would not shut up for anything. With Clara gone, the chains were slacker, which let to Klary scooting way from the two. It wasn't much, but she wasn't directly next to them and spent the minutes in her own head. She knew the two would eventually come up with something and in the end, everything would work out.

It was a few moments, mainly jerky as she was still attached to the two, before the guard entered the room. Klary paid no attention to what was said as it didn't matter to her. Two great minds were trying to get them out of their predicament, at least until the key fell down the drain. Klary let out an irritated groan before she tried to get as comfortable as she could on the stone floor.

Twenty or so minutes later, the three were finally out of their chains. As they ran up the stairs, the Doctor spotted a metal doorway, one that he quickly entered. Klary and Robin followed after and found themselves in a long room, spartan and metal, with a glowing hemisphere on a console.

"At last. Something real. No more fairy tales." Klary rolled her eyes at his rude behaviour. It was honestly so mind boggling that he could be so bad. She knew he was rude, every Doctor was, but he seemed to be so much worse.

"What is this place?"

"A spaceship. More twenty ninth century than twelfth. Data banks, data banks, data banks. Where was this ship headed?" He messed with the screen some more and it changed. "The Promised Land again. Like the Half-Faced Man, but more sophisticated. It disguised itself as a twelfth century castle." The screen changed once again and showed the ship landing. "It merges into the culture and tries to keep a low profile, so no one notices. That explains the robot knights. But the engines. The engines are damaged. They're leaking radiation into the local atmosphere, creating a temporary climate of staggering benevolence."

"I beg pardon?"

"It's too sunny," Klary quickly stated.

"Yes, too sunny. It's too green. And there is even an evil sheriff to oppress the locals. This explains everything, even you."

"It does?"

"No, it doesn't," the brunette replied as she gave the Doctor a pointed glare.

"Well, what does every oppressed peasant workforce need? The illusion of hope. Some silly story to get them through the day, lull them in docility, and to keep them working."

"Doctor, stop."

"Ship's data banks. Full of every myth and legend you could hope for, including Robin Hood." He brought up the data bank to show various books and photos of when the man was played by Patrick Troughton. "Isn't it time you come clean with me? You're not real and you know it. Look at you. Perfect eyes. Perfect teeth. Nobody has a jawline like that. You're as much a part of what is happening here as the Sheriff and his metal knights. You're a robot."

"Doctor, that's enough!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, clearly done with it all. To him, Klary was being stubborn. He was used to it, but she was taking the act a little too far for his liking. "Oh, come on Klary. Drop the act. You know he's a robot."

"You dare to accuse me of collusion with that villain, the Sheriff?"

"I dare."

"And I said stop it. Stop it right now! He's Robin Hood. He's a person!"

Unfortunately, nothing Klary had said seemed to register with Robin. "You false-tongued knave! I should have skewered you when I had the chance!" Before anyone could respond, the door was blown open.

The Sheriff then entered with Clara and his knights, although the brunette was an unwilling addition to his entourage. "Surrender, outlaw."

"Very good." When the Sheriff ordered for Robin to be killed, the Doctor scoffed. Unbeknownst to him, Klary had moved closer to Robin. "You can drop all that stuff now, Sheriff." Clara called out to the Doctor, confusion laced in her voice. "He is not what you think he is. This is all play-acting."

"And you're an idiot," Klary spat as she stood in front of the man. "You can't let them kill him!" As she saw Clara move to her, she motioned for her friend to stay where she was.

"You're not fooling anyone, Sheriff." Quite suddenly a blast knocked Robin off his feet. Klary avoided the other robots and helped the downed man up. As he stood, the two moved towards the window. At the edge, he wrapped a hand around Klary's waist.

"Robin, there's a better way to do this."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Surviving," was Robin Hood's response as he and Klary fell through the window. The curly haired woman was silent during the fall, much to Robin's surprise. He had expected more screaming. When he brought her to shore, Klary pushed away from him and pushed her coils from her face. It was going to be hell detangling her hair, absolute hell.

Klary silently followed Robin as he led her to the hideaway. She was well aware of what was to happen, and she was glad she'd gone in Clara's stead. She had a feeling there were certain things she could keep from Robin that Clara wouldn't be able to, and she hoped what she did tell wouldn't upset the Doctor too much. As they sat, Robin's face took a serious turn as he glared at her. "You will tell me everything this Doctor knows about Robin Hood and his Merry Men."

Klary returned his stare as she thought for a moment. "I don't think that's what you really want to know. So, ask me and I will tell you what I can."

"It is. Then I want you to tell me exactly who this Doctor is and what are his plans." Klary sighed and begun to tell Robin all she knew of him. When she finished, she gave an abridged version of who the Doctor was, doing her best not to say too much. This version of him seemed easily irritated, especially when it came to her, and Klary wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Once her story was complete, she and Robin devised a plan, a rescue. The pair skulked through the night until they finally reached the castle. We watched the Doctor as he spoke to the Sheriff. To Klary's ears, he sounded a lot angrier than he had on the show. It wasn't until he asked about her did she realise that her being taken caused it. He'd spent most of the trip ignoring or making rude comments to her, that she couldn't understand why he happened to be so worried.

"Yes! Yes, it would. Wouldn't it? Yes, that would be a rubbish idea. Why would you do that? But he can't be. He's not real. He's a legend!"

"Too kind! And this legend doesn't come alone," Robin voiced. Klary waved to the pair below and grabbed onto Robin's waist as he ran his dagger through the tapestry and slid us down. When they landed, the man in tights checked that Klary was all right before he addressed the Sheriff. "Good. My men have taken the castle."

"No!"

"Now I'm going to take you."

The sheriff held out his hand, halting the knights who had taken a step forward. Klary had moved to stand by the Doctor and Clara, the former giving the curly-haired woman a tight hug. "This one's all mine." He then deactivated the amulet that hung around his neck. "What do you saw, outlaw? A final reckoning?" Robin replied quite enthusiastically and the two prepared for their dual.

As the trio watched, the Doctor asked Klary if she were okay. She gave a curt nod but kept her attention on Robin Hood. She disregarded what he and Clara said; Klary honestly didn't care. It was far more entertaining to watch the fight before her, even if she was positive Robin would win. She grinned as Robin used a rope to end up in the rafters, although the Sheriff soon followed. Klary let out a gasp as the Sheriff cut Robin's arm and relieved him of his sword. Yet her grim expression turned into a smile as he mimicked the Doctor's move from their earlier shenanigans. That was quite literally the end of the Sheriff, as he fell into the crucible, filled with melted gold.

"Sorry. Was that, er, was that showing off?"

"It doesn't matter. Run," Klary laughed as she took his hand and pulled him out. She tripped a bit, but the quartet made it to the moat and watched as the spaceship attempted to take off.

"It's never going to make it. Not enough gold. It'll never make it into orbit." The Doctor began to look around, patting his pockets. "Where is it? Where did it go?"

As Clara asked what exactly he was looking for, Klary and Robin called out 'Tuck!' and the man in question stepped forward and handed them the golden arrow. He seemed surprised that Tuck had it, but was quickly reminded that they were thieves.

"Doctor, what are you suggesting?"

"Golden arrow. It might just be enough gold content to get the ship into orbit and out of harm's way." He offered Robin the bow and arrow.

"No, it has to be you. My arm is injured."

Before the Doctor could try, Klary stepped up and took the bow and arrow. "He can't. Cheated." The Doctor grumbled and she tried not to take offense. "But you guys can do it together."

"What about you?" Clara questioned. "You like getting in on the action just as much as him."

"Not quite yet. It's fine. You three save the day." Klary gave a weak smile and stepped off to the side to watch them. When the ship had exploded, cheers rang through and Alan began to sing. One of the men snatched away the lute and put an end to it. There was laughter, and in the end an overall good time.

A while later, the four quickly went back to the stream, where Clara received an archery lesson from Robin. The Doctor was speaking to the Merry Men, although every so often he would look at her or Clara. Klary just watched from a distance, even refusing when Clara asked her to join. She had too much on her mind, and at the moment, she didn't want to bring down anyone's spirits. It wouldn't really be fair to them.

Klary knew the talk that was coming and said a quick farewell to Robin and went into the Tardis. She looked around, finally able to have a real moment alone, and walked up to the console. Careful not to touch any buttons, she stroked it, and said a hello to the ship. A moment later, she went straight to the wardrobe and changed into something a bit more comfortable and practical. She wasn't sure if she would immediately leave, or if she would remain on board for a while longer. But she wanted to be prepared. Finished, she made her way back to the front of the ship. When she reached, Clara sat on the stairs, seemingly waiting for the Doctor.

She smirked when he entered. "Admit it. You like him."

"Well, I'm leaving him a present, aren't I?" Clara laughed and jumped up. With that, she rushed deeper into the Tardis.

The Doctor and Klary stood in silence for a few minutes, with the prior having gone back to his blackboard. Klary didn't really know what to do, so she sat on the stairs and waited for him to say something, anything. She was more confused with this him than she was with his other incarnations. At least they seemed to like her. Right now, she felt completely unwanted. Useless.

"You told him too much."

Klary started at his words. She had tried her best to keep it short, but she supposed when it came to talking about the Time Lord, she did get overly excited. It was that way when she was home. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Honestly Klary, you should know better."

"Sorry." The young woman bit her lip and tried her best not to cry.

"Is that all you can say?"

"What else is there to say! I get it, I'm useless and I talk too much. You don't have to rub it in."

"Who said anything about you being useless?" Klary stared at him, taken aback by his confusion. "I didn't say you were useless. You just talk too much. It's been a problem for centuries. Although, by now you'd have slapped me or something. Why haven't you?"

"Seriously?! This is only my fourth trip with you."

"Fourth? No. I would have known."

"Obviously not. It's fine, Doctor. I know I'm just a stowaway. No worries. I'll just make myself scarce." With that, she left the console room and began to wander the halls.

As she reached a dimly lit corridor, a door opened up. Thanking the old girl, she entered and found herself in a nicely decorated bedroom. It was mainly blue, purple and black, her favourite colours. It didn't take long for her to navigate it, and find the bathroom. After a quick shower, Klary climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Unbeknownst to her, a few hours later, the Doctor joined her, even if he just sat there and watched her sleep.

* * *

 **So it's finally done. I have honestly forgotten to post this so it's my bad. But yay, this chapter is finally up. If there's any confusion feel free to let me know. I tried to be clear with a lot of things, but sometimes I miss my own mistakes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought.**


	5. New Earth

_Hey! I haven't died or anything. I've actually been working on the next six installments to my book series. I now have three more left to go, with the total count being 7 books. I am sorry for the delay. As for this story, I have the next five set up, and will try to write them throughout the week, an episode a day. I think it takes three tops for me to write it up and re-watch the episode. So after this, look for a chapter by Wednesday. If I get a few reviews before then, I'll do my best to update by Tuesday. But Weds the latest. I really hope you like this chapter._

* * *

When Klary woke, she quickly left her bed and began to get ready for the day. She hoped she wasn't with Twelve still- she didn't want to deal with the aftermath of her words. She was angry and had way too many emotions running through her. Klary had said too much, and in the end had caused bigger problems. With a sigh, she checked her hand and found that while it was still an angry red and missing a layer, it was healing quite nicely. She let it breath for a while before she reapplied the bandage. While she wanted it to get more air, an open wound could lead to infection, especially since they were her hands. No need to cause even more problems for the Time Lord.

Once decent, Klary left her room and started her search for the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since before she showed up in this universe and she was starving. It took her a while, but when she finally found the room, she set to making herself something to eat. As she finished cooking, she was joined by Clara. The curly haired brunette jumped in surprise when she saw the companion but, remained silent. She hoped Clara would take a hint, but she was never lucky.

"Morning. You all right?" Klary nodded. "Good. Know why the Doctor's all upset?"

"He's upset? Um… not a clue." Klary quickly ate her food after that and excused herself. With a quick ask, the Tardis directed her to the library. She knew she shouldn't have been, but she was shocked to see just how large the room actually was. The show did it no justice. Books were everywhere, as well as near overflowing shelves that went up three stories. There was a large overstuffed sofa that sat in front of a lovely fireplace and two end tables off to the side. Klary was in love. It didn't take her long to find something to read. Minutes passed before Klary felt the tell-tale headache that meant she was leaving. She gently set the book down and let things take its course. In all honesty, she was happy to be away from Twelve.

Upon landing, Klary realised that she was in Ten's ship. The brunette smiled widely at the prospect of seeing Ten. He was her Doctor after all, her first- he'd always have a special place in her heart. As she moved to the door, she heard him speaking. By the voice with him, it was still during Rose's time. From his words, he had just regenerated.

"New New York."

"Oh, come on."

Klary stepped out. "He isn't lying. Although it's a bit more news than that." She laughed when the man jumped up and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead. Klary returned his hug and stepped back. "Finish explaining, Doc."

"Don't call me 'Doc'. It's Doctor," he complained. Klary rolled her eyes and motioned for him to finish speaking to the blonde companion who was glaring daggers at her. "Right. Strictly speaking, like Klary said, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." Klary laughed, leaning over and holding onto her stomach. "What?"

Rose smiled widely at him. "You're so different."

"New New Doctor." With that he pulled Klary over and placed her on his coat next to Rose before he sat down. He missed the look Rose gave the brunette but she didn't. Instead, Klary scooted a bit closer to the Doctor, wanting to put space between her and the blonde. She still had no idea as to why she had a problem with her. She hoped she'd figure it out soon.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" The three stood and Klary helped the Doctor as he struggled to get his arm in a coat sleeve.

"Well, I thought we might go there first," the Doctor replied as he pointed to a pair of curved skyscrapers that stood apart from the city on the opposite side of the river. Klary smirked but it soon dropped when she remembered what would happen. At least she'd get to see Jack again. She was wondering when she would actually meet him while he had a body. Still she wasn't in too much of a rush. Just being around him would be great. She was hoping she'd get a chance to talk to him a little more. Cassandra, on the other hand, wasn't someone she was looking forward to seeing so soon.

"Why, what is it?"

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on psychic paper." He pulled it out and showed them. Klary didn't look as she knew what it said and who sent in. Instead she jumped up and stretched, garnering the attention of both her companions. She shrugged at their questioning expressions and waited for them to stand. "Someone wants to see me."

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go buy some grapes."

It didn't take too long for the trio to make it to the hospital. They weren't rushing, but the walk wasn't too long either. The Doctor managed to keep Rose's attention on him, something that Klary was quite happy about. As they entered the building, Rose laughed at the Doctor's dislike of hospitals. Klary chuckled along but remained silent. She also hated hospitals, having had one too many experiences that landed her in a room.

"No shop. I like a little shop." Klary rolled her eyes as the man grabbed her hand and gave her a cheeky smile.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

"Everything evolves," Klary responded although the blonde didn't acknowledge her words. Instead she went off and commented about the staff being cats. The brunette wasn't put off by it… too much. She did however want to get to the bottom of the tension.

As they came to a stop, Rose watched as a nun walked by, eyes wide in shock. She said something about them and the Doctor gently admonished her. "Now don't stare. Think what you look like to them. All pink and yellow." He continued on for a moment before he pointed to a near empty area. "That's were I'd put the shop. Right there" He glanced at Klary as if to get her opinion and the young woman shrugged. She then let him pull her along to the lift. "Ward 26, thanks."

"What about Rose?" Klary asked as she heard the blonde call out to them.

"Oh, too late. We're going up." He then told his companion. He told her where to go and tried to warn her about the disinfectant. It took a moment before he gave up, realising she'd find out for herself anyways.

As the lift went up, the speaker went on and the spray came down. Klary yelped while the Doctor laughed and began to do go through the motions before he went to mess with Klary's hair when the air came on. She scowled and slapped his hand away before she threw her now frizzy coils into a bun. He should have known not to mess with her hair, if he'd known her for as long as he says he had. Upon exiting the pair were met with a nun who called herself Sister Jatt. Klary watched her, remembering exactly what they were doing to the poor people down below. The brunette found herself glaring at her while the cat's attention was on the Doctor. She didn't like her at all.

Klary tuned back into her surroundings when they approached Jack. She still hadn't actually met him with a physical form, but she wasn't going to snuff an opportunity to speak to the man again. He had hinted that they were to be great friends in her future. She, the Doctor, and Novice Hame waited for him to wake, with the Doctor asking Hame to check Klary's hands. She didn't realise that he had noticed the wraps, but in a way, was glad that he had. Hame did as asked, putting a cool sticky substance on her healing hands which healed them completely. When the cat went to check Jack's tank, the Doctor cursed his future self for not doing so, but Klary quickly told him that there hadn't been much time. It was a half lie- after her first interaction with Twelve, she didn't feel as if she should ask him. She didn't want to be a bother and it didn't help that the rest of the adventure went a bit horribly in her eyes. Klary refused to be a burden.

It wasn't long before Klary wandered off a bit. She wasn't particularly interested in medicine, but she found the futuristic hospital interesting, even if she knew how they were curing their patients. When she returned, she had two cups of water in hand, giving one to Hame. The nurse thanked her but Klary quickly waved it off, saying she wanted to be useful and that she wasn't the one working. Hame went off to list her duties but initially said that she was more company than anything else.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to ones like himself," Hame responded when the Doctor asked if he'd had any other visitors and what the she meant by her words.

"It's just a story."

"We'd really love to hear it," Klary interjected. Although she knew, she still wanted to hear it. From what she could tell, things had already changed, as the Doctor was using pet names, even kissing her. She knew he wasn't very handsy in the episodes, well, minus his eleventh self, so for him to do that was in every other regeneration was odd. Even Hame had said 'ones' not 'one'. If it were anything, there were probably a lot more changes to come in her future.

"It's said he'll talk to two wanderers. To the couple without a home. The lonely God and his ray of light." Klary unfortunately knew exactly what she meant. But ray of light? She wondered how that happened. After a moment, Klary decided to let it go. It was no use worrying about it when she could ask Jack when he woke.

Ten minutes had passed before the Doctor began to wonder where Rose was. Klary caught the glance he shot her, but she remained silent. Of course, she knew what had happened to the blonde and she felt bad that she had to go through that, but Klary didn't think it would be wise to take her place. With her knowledge, things could only get worse, especially since she didn't know if she could actually keep it from the annoying flap of skin. So instead she busied herself with looking around the room, her eyes landing on the man she was with as he spoke to his companion.

When he finished up, he grabbed Klary's hand and led her over to where the Duke of Manhattan laid. The man was no longer stone, but a blue, jovial figure. As they approached, he greeted them, calling the Doctor his good luck charm. The woman with him, someone whose name Klary forgot but knew she didn't like, began to throw out that legal jargon that Klary could care less about. A waiter came by offering champagne, which Klary happily took. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing, which she was glad for. She probably shouldn't have the drink, but she needed something to calm her nerves. Klary couldn't help but think that the Doctor would blame her for what happened to his blonde companion.

It wasn't much longer that the Doctor threw on his 'brainy specs' and began to make his way around the cubicles. As he looked in one that had a red person floating in mid-air, Rose arrived. The glare the blonde threw at Klary was enough for her to take a step back, although it was so minute that no one else noticed. Excited, the Doctor began to list everything off, going about the illnesses and how they've cured it. It wasn't until Rose spoke that he began to question her. As he replied to what the companion had said, Rose grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him long and hard. Klary could do nothing but watch, and when the two pulled away, the Doctor immediately turned to her and began to babble out an apology.

"It's fine," Klary muttered. "We should follow her."

As she walked away, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, arms encircling her waist. He repeated his apology before he kissed her. It was nothing that she'd expected, and when he pulled away, Klary stared at him in a daze. She had not been expecting that at all. But he seemed quite proud of himself, going so far as to say he still had it as he led her after the blonde.

The two found Rose at a computer terminal by the lift, where the Doctor began to look for anything that could be wrong with the place. When he couldn't find anything, he sighed and went on about there not being a shop. Klary stood off to the side and watched it all unfold. She knew Cassandra would give herself away at any moment, so Klary was really just along for the ride, like she usually was.

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" The Doctor congratulated her but the blonde continued on. "Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." _Gotcha._

"What if the sub-frame's locked?"

"Try the installation protocol." Klary smirked at the Doctor's now very suspicious expression. There was no way Rose would know something like that. While the girl wasn't dumb, she wasn't the brightest bulb and she was from 2005. This was futuristic tech, no way of her knowing anything of the sort. The Doctor used his sonic on the interface and not long after the wall slid down to reveal a corridor.

"Intensive Care. Certainly intensive." Klary rolled her eyes at him as they followed Rose in. The Doctor kept looking between her and Rose, almost as if asking the brunette to say something. When he realised his looks would get him nowhere, he slowed until they were next to each other. "Hint?"

Klary thought for a moment, trying to think of something she could say. She didn't think he would snap at her like Twelve did, but she didn't want to take any risks. She was curious as to how little she could say that would help him figure things out so she said the second thing that came to mind. "Touch." He then asked about Rose. There were plenty things she could say about what had happened to the blonde, but the one thing that Cassandra was known for was her greed. "Money." He seemed more confused by that but nodded along and continued down the stairs. Klary really hoped she hadn't given anything away but by the Time Lord's confused expression, she didn't, much to her content.

When they reached ICU, they entered a chamber with walls lined with cells that gave off a green light. The Doctor went to the closest one and opened it, showing the women the incredibly sickly man inside who was covered in flaming red boils. Klary cringed, her eyes going wide at the state of him and what she knew were all the others. It wasn't like she had a television to buffer it, to say it was just a show. They were right in front of her, and it made the brunette sick to her stomach to see it up close. They didn't deserve it, no one did.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Instead of answering the blonde, the Doctor apologised and closed the door, moving onto the next. That one contained a young woman in a very similar state although she had near pussing sores littered on her skin. "What disease it that?"

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." He then whirled around to face Klary, the brunette startling at the anger in his eyes. "You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

Klary stammered, trying to come up with something to say, but she could find nothing. In the end, she didn't really have a chance as Rose spoke. "What about us? Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." He closed the door and shut his eyes as if to steel himself. Cassandra asked something else and he was quick to respond, his words clipped with each answer he gave. "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rat. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!"

Klary stood off to the side as more words were exchanged. She had seen the anger in his eyes and wanted to do everything she could to keep out of his sights. She was all too used to people taking their anger out on her, and for the most part she deserved it. It just seemed to hurt more that it was the Doctor who was angry with her. She ignored them all as Hame arrived and began to speak with the Doctor. Klary remained rooted to her spot, not noticing the look the nurse gave her. If she were being honest, Klary wished she were upstairs with Jack. Anything would be better than being where she was.

It wasn't long before Cassandra revealed herself and sprayed the Doctor with the perfume. Cassandra didn't seem to think Klary was a threat as she shoved past her and pulled on a power cable which set off the alarms. Klary watched her for a moment, unsure of what to do. She watched as Hame ran off, and Jatt showed up not too long after. Klary wanted to do something, but there was nothing she felt she could do. She really was useless. As Cassandra tried to negotiate with Jatt, a conversation that was going nowhere, Klary moved to the Doctor's cell and tried to open the door. Casandra had called for Chip and the next thing they all knew was the carriers on their level were released.

"What've you done?"

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline. Just to wake them up. See ya!" Cassandra then took off and the Doctor and Klary took of after her. As they tried to get out of the chamber, all the cell doors opened and all the sick were free to exit, something they did. Cassandra saw what happened and gasped, eyes wide and stock still as she saw what her stupid plan led to.

"What the hell have you done?" Cassandra denied doing anything. As much as she didn't see it, the whole situation was her fault. Not that Klary voiced her opinion. She was quite content to stay out of the line of fire, keep their attention away from her. "One touch and you get every disease in the world. And I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down." Cassandra went to complain but the Doctor snapped at her.

The three made it to the basement where Cassandra went to call the lift. The Doctor quickly stated the obvious and she then led them to towards her lair. As they rushed pass a door, it opened and Chip ended up separated from them. Cassandra was quick to leave him but Klary and the Doctor stopped, although the brunette was almost in his situation. She was never much of a runner and she was beginning to get a stitch in her side causing her to lag behind a bit. Surprisingly, as they took off again, the Doctor grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along, forcing her to keep up with him.

Cassandra went to the back door but quickly slammed it shut when she say the mob that stood there. "We're trapped! What am I going to do?"

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psycho-graft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death."

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out." He raised his sonic threateningly and Klary instantly thought of the anniversary episode. While she knew nothing would happen, Cassandra didn't. "Give her back to me."

Klary found that his words stung a bit more than she thought they would. She was never a first choice, but to hear it from a man she spent years following, semi idolising, it hurt. Not wanting him to go through the whole process, Klary jumped in front of him as Cassandra moved from Rose to him. Everything was black until she found herself on the ladder. She almost fell off in shock, but she quickly regained her hold. Klary looked around confused before she saw that Cassandra was back in Rose. There was another back and forth before Cassandra went into the sick woman at the lead. She made a dig but was ultimately ignored. It wasn't until they were on their way out that things went black for Klary once more.

When Klary came too, she was in the Doctor's arms, his worried expression the first thing she saw. She quickly stood and moved away from him, faster than she should have as she nearly collapsed. If the man hadn't moved so quickly, she would have hit the floor.

"You all right?" Klary nodded. "Welcome back." She once again nodded and slowly stepped out of his hold. As she took account of herself, she realised that her shirt was damp. She must have gone along with him. It was the only thing that made sense. Moving further away, she watched as the Doctor spoke to Cassandra, now in Chip's body. As she collapsed, the Doctor and Rose helped her to her feet and led her to the Tardis, with Klary following not far behind.

While the Doctor brought Cassandra to her past, Klary decided to escape off to her room. She quickly jumped into the shower and once dressed, decided to wander around a bit. She wasn't ready to deal with the Doctor if he would actually seek her out. Klary even asked the Tardis if she would make it difficult for him to find her. The old girl hummed, as if agreeing and Klary began to make her way through the sentient ship.

As Klary did that, the Doctor had begun to seek her out. He noticed that the halls constantly changed as he did so. It was obvious the Tardis was on her side, as usual. His ship was incredibly fond of the brunette, something that he really didn't mind. Klary had been by his side since the beginning, going so far as to see his home on more than one account. She was bonded to the Tardis just as he was. Though he really did wish she'd let him find her. They needed to talk about what had happened. Yet, knowing that his ship wouldn't betray Klary unless she was a danger to herself, he let it go. This wasn't something he wanted to argue with his ship about. He could only hope that Klary didn't jump before he got a chance to speak to her.

Klary wasn't sure how long she wandered around before a door opened. She glanced around for a moment before she entered, eyes widening when she saw what the room held. It was a large entertainment room. On the sides of the television were two large hanging shelves filled with films. In front of it were two couches and a few multicoloured bean bags. The corner held a medium sized concession area, equipped with a popcorn maker, an assortment of air heads, and a family size bag of twizzlers. A mini fridge was under on of the counters and upon further inspection, she found it to be filled with Arizona green tea and Strongbow. Happy, she grabbed a large bowl of popcorn, the twizzlers and a Strongbow. She set her snacks down and went over to the shelf to find that the first Lord of the Rings was slightly pulled out. Klary was ecstatic to see that it was the extended edition. Once the film was inserted, Klary settled down on a bean bag and did her best to destress.

Two and a half films later, Klary was found. Her anxiety levels hit the room when she realised that it could only be the Doctor joining her. She kept her eyes trained on the screen, doing everything in her power to keep from looking at him. Her thoughts had instantly gone back to what she had said to Twelve. She really was a stowaway. She never asked to be there, she never asked to be pulled from everything and everyone she'd ever known. Klary missed her friends, even though they got along fine without her. Funnily enough, she missed her cat, the stupid thing that hated cuddles and loved to wake her at four in the morning. Hell, it was the only thing in her life that actually needed her.

"Klary, will you look at me?" Klary ignored him. Every ounce of focus on the screen. She really wasn't ready to have this conversation. Anything would be better than to talk to him. Then to her utter horror, the screen shut off and she heard the Doctor thank the Tardis. _'Traitor.'_ "Please, Klary. Can we at least talk?"

She took a shuddering breath. "There's nothing to talk about." Klary was proud of herself. Her voice hadn't waivered at all. That was quite an accomplishment since the had a huge lump in her throat. The Doctor tried again but she stood and quickly interrupted him. "Really, don't worry about it. Trust me, I understand. Just a stowaway. Another room in your box of wonders. Shame you can't get rid of me." She paused and took another breath, bringing her eyes to his. Hers shone with unshed tears. Klary, for all her weaknesses, refused to cry in front of anyone, something that had started when she was a mere child. Crying got you nowhere and nothing bruises and more teasing. "Look, I understand I'm useless and not very important. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the patients. I don't know what I can and can't say but I know enough that I can't flat out tell you things. It could make things worse and I think you like to figure things out on your own. So, I'm sorry. I'll make myself scarce, okay. Hell, I'll even stay in while you and Rose go on adventures, all right." Before he had a chance to respond, Klary booked it out of the room and tried to find her way back to hers.

Klary wandered the halls for what felt like hours before she gave up and sat on the floor, rogue tears leaving her eyes. She was so angry- frustrated- with herself. She said too much. _'I should have just kept quiet.'_ Klary groaned as her words ran through her mind. Of course she would say too much. There was so much that had built up, even from before she found herself with the Doctor, and it just all spilled out. Now she had to deal with the repercussions.

As she sat there, head in hands and knees pulled up, Klary felt someone sit beside her. It didn't take a genius to know who it was. Luckily for her, he remained silent. She could tell he was waiting for her to say something, but Klary refused to say anything else. What was the point? She'd already said everything she had to. More words would just lead to her repeating herself, something she did not do.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there, but eventually, the Doctor broke the silence. "Who said anything about being useless? I never said you were. And you're not a stowaway. You're Klary, my Klary and I can't have you thinking that. Can't accept it. Now as for what happened at the hospital, that's my fault. I should have known better. There's no excuse but I am sorry." He paused, seeming to wait for a response. When he received none, the Doctor pressed on, although his voice was thick with emotion. "Klary, love, adventures wouldn't be the same without you. I would NEVER want to get rid of you or not have you by my side. If anything, I wish you could always be with me. You are more important to me than anything in this universe." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Klary Cedrics. Never doubt that."

Covertly, Klary wiped away her tears and finally looked at him. She had a hard time believing his words, but the eyes truly were windows to the soul. She saw the emotion in his eyes, something she knew he couldn't- wouldn't- fake. Untrusting of her voice, Klary nodded, her thoughts brought back to Eleven and Twelve. They had literally said the same thing. This man really was the same at the end of the day. With a tired sigh, Klary was determined to not let her thoughts get the better of her. Like always, she let them take over and ruin things for her. This was a chance for a new start, and she was going to make it one.

* * *

 _Ah, so what did you think? This is definitely going to be an emotional roller coaster for Klary. She's used to people bringing her down, and has a quiet strength about her that will definitely show in the next few chapters. As this is her fifth adventure with the Doctor, it's going to take a bit for her to get used to things. While she had said she'd go with the flow, negative thoughts are always going to rear their ugly heads. This is also piggy backing on her time with Twelve so there's also that. But I promise you'll see the more confident side of her. A certain companion is definitely going to be a major player in that aspect. Don't forget to leave a comment and thanks so much for reading._

Reviews:

 **Rosealyn:** I fixed it. Hope you like it.

 **tiarna13:** Sorry you had to wait so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **DiamondRose-413** : Hope I delivered with this chapter.

 **:** Your wish is my command... kinda. I'm glad you like the story so far.


	6. 42

When Klary landed, she noticed that she was in what looked like a medical room. Her equilibrium was a bit off, but as she got herself together, she noticed that a woman stood in the corner staring at her. Klary gave her what she hoped was a disarming smile, but it didn't do much for the situation. The woman stammered out a 'who the hell are you' as she reached for something to apparently brandish as a weapon.

"My name's Klary." Her hands were up in the universal sign of surrender. "Is the Doctor here?"

"You know him?" Before Klary could reply, the woman gasped. Klary glanced behind her and found that the man moving in some MRI type contraption. Klary quickly moved to the woman, blocking her as the man came to a stand. The woman went to a comm. and alerted people that there was a problem. She then turned her attention to the man. Her questions went unanswered though.

"Burn with me." It was in that moment Klary knew exactly where she was and who was beside her. Without a thought, Klary grabbed Abi's hand and pulled her towards the door. It wasn't a moment too soon as Korwin opened his eyes just as they moved. The two women ran as fast as they could, only stopping to hide behind a few crates and pipes.

Klary listened as footsteps approached, and was more than relieved when they went past. The women waited for a bit longer before they stood and made their way back to the med centre. Abi wasn't too keen on it, but Klary knew that the Doctor was probably there. As they approached the room, Klary couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as she heard the Doctor's voice. Pace quickened, she ran inside and wrapped her arms around him.

"Klary!" He turned and wrapped his arms around her, chin atop her head. As that went on, McDonnell greeted her crew member. He pulled away after a moment but kept his hands in hers. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago. Showed up right in front of Abi. Scared the life out of her." Seeing his expression, she squeezed his hand. "I'm okay. I knew where I was once Korwin said 'Burn with me.'

"Burn wit me."

"That's what we heard Korwin say," Scannell piped in.

"What? Do to think… No way. Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporise people. He's human!"

As she spoke, the Doctor had picked up the scan results. ""His bioscan results. Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed."

"The test results are wrong."

"But they're not. I doubt Abi would do anything halfway. It's the truth."

"And who the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?"

"Klary's with me. She back up. Trust me, we need her." Klary gave him a quick smile which he returned before going back to the results. "But what is it, though? A parasite? A multigenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment."

"Where's this ship been? Have you made planetfall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"Do you have a reason for there to be one?" The woman glared at Klary. The woman took no offense, just sighed. "Look, we're trying to help. Just answer the questions. Do you want him to actually kill someone?"

"We're just a cargo ship." Scannell tried to get her a moment but she didn't want one. "I'm fine. I need to warn the crew." The captain moved to the comms. "Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. He tried to kill Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?" When she had gotten a response she turned back to the Doctor. "Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?"

"I don't know."

Klary looked away. She wanted to tell her, but it was better for the Doctor to explain. "Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope," she paused, eyes moving to Klary. "Although your friend has told me enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret? Because it's vital that you tell us."

"I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing," she answered stiffly.

Klary sighed, wanting to tell her to stop lying. She really didn't want more people to die because of what she stupidly did. Klary didn't want the Doctor or Martha to go through the pain and terror they would. A part of her wanted to at least take the Doctor's place, but something told her that the Time Lord wouldn't let that happen.

It wasn't much longer before the Doctor and Klary were making their way through the ship and towards Martha and Riley. So far, they had remained silent, with the occasional check in from Martha. Klary was a little confused as to why the Doctor hasn't asked if she knew what was going on. Granted the last few times were less than stellar, but she wanted to help. Klary's thoughts came to a halt though when Martha's terrified voiced came over the comms. The Doctor and Klary quickly rushed to Area 17. As we approached, the Doctor positioned himself in front of the coily haired brunette.

"That's enough! What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me." There was no response, just Ashton putting his fist through the keypad. "Come on. Let's see you. I want to know what you really are." Ashton stepped forward, stopping when he was nose to nose with the Doctor. Klary grabbed a hold of his coat as Korwin reached for his visor. A sigh left her as the man doubled over in pain. He straightened as the computer confirmed the airlock was sealed and walked down into the ship.

The situation defused, Klary rushed to the comms. "McDonnell! Ashton's heading to you." She turned to the Time Lord. "Go try to get Martha back." She turned back to the comm. "He's infected like Korwin."

"Korwin's dead."

Klary turned away from the comms. and went to the Doctor's side. The pair stared out the window, calling for the companion. Klary knew Martha couldn't hear them, but it was something to help her… right? Klary sank to the floor as the pod left the ship and headed towards the sun. She barely noticed that the Doctor was speaking to her until he placed his hands on her knees. "Klary, give me a hint. Please. Tell me Martha doesn't die." She stared at him. In the end she knew he'd try to magnetize the escape pod again and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She really didn't want him to go out there. "Klary!"

"Don't look at the sun."

He gave a quick nod and kissed the top of her head before he called for Scannell. Although the man was confused, he met the duo at Area 17 in record time. It took the Doctor getting into the spacesuit for Scannell to object. "I can't let you do this."

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not going to stop me."

"You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that."

"He'll be fine, Scannell."

"He opens that airlock, it's suicide," he snapped at Klary before returning his attention the the Doctor. "This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to hey the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away. It's too late."

"For fuck's sake, Scannell! Shut up and get those damn doors open! We're not going to lose her. So hop to it." The man stared at Klary before he scampered off to do as told.

The Doctor shot her a glance before he went to place the helmet on. Klary quickly stopped him. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. "Please, Doctor. Don't look at the sun. Do your best to keep your curiosity at bay."

"I'll do my best."

With that, he popped on the helmet and went into the airlock. Klary watched as he opened the outer airlock and climbed out. She was terrified for him and Martha. Klary knew that things could change- she'd read enough fanfictions and some things already had- she was worried too much had changed.

"I can't. I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last!"

Scannell offered some encouragement but it was drowned out by Klary's. Relief washed over her when she heard him shout and saw the escape pod moving back to the ship. It soon faded when she realised he hadn't entered the airlock just yet. She knew he had looked at the sun. Finally, he came in and Klary rushed to his side. His eyes were shut tight as she helped him out of the airlock, helmet already off and sweat beading on his forehead.

Martha rushed out of the escape pod. "Doctor! Doctor! Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes briefly but shut them as a white light shined from them. Klary was quick to cover his eyes with her hands. She knew if he opened his eyes she'd be dead, but she could care less.

"Stay away from me!"

"What happened?" McDonnell had finally showed up. Klary couldn't help glaring at the woman.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!"

"Riley, get down to Area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" The man quickly rushed off at his captain's order.

"You mined that sun. Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?"

Before he could get far into his reply, Klary hushed him. He didn't need to expend so much energy. Thankfully he listened, leaning his head against her shoulder. "The sun's alive. You know, a living organism. Its heart was scooped out and used for fuel. It's angry… no furious. It wants its heart back."

"What do you mean? How can a sun being alive? Why are you saying that?"

"Because its living in me." McDonnell breathed out. "Humans! You gra whatever's nearest to you and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal."

"Well you shouldn't have done it then," Klary snapped as she began to help the Doctor up. She knew what had to be done.

"Stasis chamber. You've got to take it below minus two hundred." Klary nodded and shushed him. "Freeze it out of me! It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre! Quickly!" Klary shushed him once again and nodded to Martha. The woman quickly caught on and the two women carried the Doctor to the med-centre with McDonnell trailing behind.

The moment they entered the room, Martha took off to grab an instruction manual. Thankfully for them, Abi was there and the moment she saw the quartet, she jumped to her feet to help. McDonnell attempted to be of some use but the young doctor wouldn't allow it. Klary on the other hand called out to Abi, telling her to set the status chamber to minus two hundred.

"You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures."

"He's not human. If he says he can survive, then he can. Besides, Klary isn't against it, then it's fine."

"Let me help you, then."

"You've done enough damage."

"Martha. That's enough." She turned to McDonnell. "Look, we aren't happy with you, but help me get him into the chamber." She did as told and stepped aside.

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more. Martha!" The woman moved to his side. "It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. Klary, I could kill you all. I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

Klary ran her hand through his hair, trying to calm him. It was the only way she knew how to help. Klary hated seeing him that way but there was no other way to comfort him. As Martha worked and the chamber began to freeze the Doctor. Klary had removed her hand from him but each scream grated at her. Then without warning, the power shut off. McDonnell rushed off to fix things while Abi and Martha tried to troubleshoot.

"Guys, go. Martha, Abi, you have to vent the engines."

"We can't leave you."

"I'll be fine. The power isn't going to come back on." Klary flinched as the computer alerted them of the impending impact. Thankfully the two women rushed to do as told. Klary on the other hand stepped aside. "Doctor?" The Time Lord faced her. "Look, I know they took your heart." He took a step towards her. "They're giving it back! Please! Just give it a moment. They're giving you your heart back."

The Doctor's head quirked to the side before he turned and left the room. Klary rushed after him, sighing when he collapsed onto the floor. She knelt beside him, cradling the Time Lord to her. They remained that way until he got his barings back. The two then made their way to the Tardis.

The moment they entered the beloved ship, the Doctor went to lean against the console. Klary was unsure of what to do, or say, so she positioned herself on the jumpseat. It wasn't much longer that Martha entered. The coily haired woman gave the companion a knowing smile as their eyes met. It quickly faded when the other woman made a callous comment. Luckily Martha realised her words, and apologised.

After diverting from Martha's concern and the young woman rushing off o the phone, Klary led the Doctor to the kitchen. As he sat down, she grabbed him a bottle of water, watching as he gulped it down. She refused to talk about what had happened, at least not until Martha was off to bed. It wasn't a conversation that either of them wanted to have with his companion around to hear. He was too private for that.

After a shower, Klary moved to the console room. She figured that was where he would be, as it was where he could usually be found. Surprisingly, he wasn't. With a sigh, she began to walk through the ship, hoping to find him. As she walked, the Tardis' halls began to move around. Klary wasn't sure whether it was helpful, she wasn't sure, but she hoped it was.

A few minutes passed before she came across a door. Hesitantly, she turned the knob and entered. Inside was a room filled with red grass. In the far corner stood one person, the only person who would ever be in it… aside from her. Klary moved to his side and remained silent. She wasn't going to push him. It wouldn't have worked anyways. He didn't do anything he didn't want to do. The pair sat in the room for hours in companionable silence. Klary was worried about him, but figured it was best to let him work it out himself. At some point, Klary had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, the Doctor settled in.

When Klary woke the next morning, she found herself using the Doctor's legs as a pillow. The man in question had a book in had and was happily reading. Klary quickly moved away, face warm as she did so. He didn't seem to mind as he stood and helped her up. The pair exited the room and Klary made sure to pull him back towards the kitchen. Although she hadn't been around too long, she'd learned he had a bit of an appetite. With him telling her that Martha would soon be awake, Klary set to making breakfast.

As to the Doctor's word, the companion soon stumbled into the kitchen. Klary had just finished plating the food and Martha gave a very grateful thanks. The trio ate silently, and when they had finished, tried to decide as to where they would go. Martha couldn't think of anything, but Klary wanted to go ice skating. With it decided, Matha helped with the dishes and the trio met up in the console room not long after.

* * *

I'm finally back. Boy, has it been a while. Life has seriously gotten in the way. So first of all, I've been working very hard on a few books, one novel and six stories that are part of my series. I was getting ready to head back to England, but ish happened so I'm unfortunately staying in the states for a while longer. I've been modelling and getting my Youtube up and ready. AND, I've been doing a film or two. Oh, and I'm learning a new language! So yeah, that's been me since May. But I'm finally updating! I'm not really amazed with this chapter, but I couldn't see another way of putting it, so here we are. I hope you enjoyed it either way. Let me know what you thought. :}

Reviews:

: so glad you loved it. Hope you like this one.

Spazzy13: thanks so much! I definitely wanted her to feel a lot more real. I love the trope so much and I plan on working on this one for a long while.

Anthaena: thank you so very much. I really appreciate your review and I'm glad the chapters were just right on the info dumps. I tried really hard to make Klary not be completely ruled by her past traumas, as my other OC is very much like that. I'm glad and kind of sad that she's relatable in that instance, but we all go through things.

bord411: oh my golly, thanks so much. your story was one of the firsts I've read and I really loved it. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Oh, let me know what episode I should do next. Should I have her go back to 12? Or should I do some more 10, but with Martha or head right back to 9? What about 11? I have a few episodes that are specific but the rest is up in the air!


End file.
